My Path
by iRibbon
Summary: This is the sequel to RED CLOUD KUNOICHI my first fanfiction. Ryu realizes that it is not easy to live the life of an Uchiha and an Akatsuki memeber. His path is hard enough but school as well? [ItaxSaku] other pairings...
1. I cannot allow myself

**Hey Guys OMG I am so sorry I didn't write this first chapter to the sequel of RED CLOUD KUNOICHI! .**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed you all are on my Nice people list –smiles-. Anyway I made this chapter a lot longer than my first chapter for red cloud kunoichi…gosh I am sooo bored…so I decided to write the chapter…lol xD.**

**All right screw all this and read my story x- PikABoo.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the none original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And the reviews are owned by you. I LUV YOU GUYS! On ward to the sequel of Red Cloud Kunoichi….**_

**My Path…**

**Chapter 1: Sequel: I cannot allow myself**

It was damp, cold, and misty in the land of fire. Even if this was a place where all the ninja who were at there best, were children ran and sang, where all the flowers bloomed together and gave the fresh scent for a new spring. Something was not right, or was that not truly full of happiness. More specifically the Akatsuki group, standing outside the large red doors of the entrance to the main hall was a young boy with shiny raven colored hair.

Although most people would think that he was sobbing his soul out, or was either in an angry emotion. He was neither, he was committed to the ninja way. Even though he has not made it to the title of NINJA, he still followed one of the main scrolls words. 'A ninja must not show any emotion. It will only bring weakness and sorrow.'

He took in a deep breathe as he looked down at the ground where the rain was leaving circular patterns each time it collided with the now wet dirt that was beneath his feet. He clenched his fist hearing a scream from the far distance though smirked as a sign as satisfaction. He opened his side pocket withdrawing a kunai. He was not permitted to having such weapons though. At his level and place he was given the permission. He threw the kunai at the ground allowing the sharpest point pierce the ground. He turned around and opened the large red doors.

He looked at his surroundings and continued to walk forward until he was faced with another set of large red doors. He placed both of his hands in front of him and opened the doors, seeing a man sitting on a large chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The boy bowed and sat on the ground awaiting to see what the man had to say.

"So how many did you kill?"

"24 one less than you asked but I cant live up to your standards"

"That's enough. Be sure to pack up and get ready to leave this territory."

"Yes father" The boy stood up from the ground and bowed again showing his father gratitude for the permission to leave the area.

"One more thing Ryu"

The boy named Ryu turned his head slightly so see his fathers face from behind his shoulder. "yes"

He took a deep sigh. "Tell your mother goodbye before you leave." The boy gave a look of disappointment. Only if his father Itachi would ever say 'I am proud of you' That was his only wish. He wanted to allow his father and mother to be very proud of him though it seemed that everything that he tried it wouldn't take way. Of course his mother would say she was proud of him. Though it never sounded true enough for his liking.

Before he could think anymore he saw a woman with bubble gum pink hair, run towards him with her arms open waiting for a heart warming embrace. He stopped and the woman gave him a huge hug. He stiffened though hugged her back, this woman was his mother so there was no reason to feel embarrassed from this so called embrace.

"IM GOING TO MISS YOU!"

"Mom I am only going to be gone for the day and then come back…besides I can only become a real ninja if I go to the academy.."

" I KNOW I KNOW BUT!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!! ITS SOO ADORABLE!!!HOW YOUR GOING OUT INTO THE REAL WORLD!" Sakura screamed throwing her arms in the air and swaying her hips side to side. Ryu covered his eyes trying to ignore the stares the other Akatsuki men were giving his mother, oh how he hated that his mother was the only female in the entire Akatsuki.

"Mom people are staring…please stop…I love you too but not to this extent"

"Nonsense…IF they just remembered that I am married to ITACHI Who can kill them all for staring at me…then maybe they would stop" she gave a large smile to her son who was only glaring at the eyes that were disappearing in the darkness, when the name Itachi was brought up all the members felt a chill up there spines. That was what Ryu thought he always saw there reaction when he was training in the training room, they knew that he was trying to impress his father. Who was Itachi.

Ryu pulled away from his mother's embrace and walked into his room. It was a dark blue room, it was the total opposite than the both his parents wanted. You see Itachi wanted Ryu to sleep in a room that was painted Black and Sakura wanted Ryu to sleep in a room that was a bright color. In the end it was a mix of the two.

He walked to his bed and sat on the foot, it was cold inside the room but Ryu didn't feel any of the cool breezes that were being blown through the windows of his dark room. He looked outside the window and took a quick glance at the mountain that was off in the distance.

He couldn't help but to feel pain. That was exactly where his enemies lived before he got rid of them. In other painful words until there lives were at the ends. Death. He killed them. Though he left one. For some apparent reason whenever his father sent him to kill an exact number he would kill one less than his father asked for.

He hated to kill, he hated the thought of it, the pain it gave when the weapon pierced through the persons heart, the cries and screams a person wailed when there life was at its end. He hated it so much he wished he was not drawn to this path. The Akatsuki path and the Uchiha.

When the name Uchiha was brought within his mind he began to cough out blood. There it was the string of pain that hit his chest, he clutched his shirt trying to stop the blood that was spattering all over the floor. He was only 13 years old and he was already as he thought in a stage of Depression, though this pain was only brought when he was 9 years old when he met his father's younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. He gave a harmful blow at Itachi though some of the Chakura that was emitted to Itachi was blown to the sides and hit Ryu.

He widened his eyes in despair and clutched his head between his two straining hands that were clutching his head. He bent over coughing more blood out, he hated the memory of when his father was hit by that attack. It was the first time he ever saw his father truly become weak.

_(Flashback)_

"_RYU MOVE BACK!"_

_The boy was pulled back by his mother behind a tree that hide him from the bright red eyes that emitted from his father and his opponent. He tried to pull away from his mother's grip but did not prevail._

_He looked back and saw the man that was facing his father had a glowing hand that was glowing a bright red. He saw it before though this power was a lot powerful than the last attack he saw when he was only an infant._

_His eyes grew wide seeing the man running towards his father who was trying to send his team members away from the man who was running towards him. He was not paying any attention to the man who was about to bring him to his own death. _

_Ryu struggled out of his mother's grip and prevailed. He ran. He ran faster than he could ever think. He slide towards his father and pulled his shirt. Itachi looked down at him and looked up seeing Sasuke only a few meters away. Itachi Threw Ryu into Deidara's arms and put his Katana in front of his abdomen trying to block the attack._

_Next thing you saw was a bright light emitting from the two men who were in the battle of a life time. Ryu tried to run but couldn't he stood there staring at the bright light, his tears couldn't help but to begin to stream down his face, his father was probably…_

"_D-d…D-daddy" He fell to his knees clutching the dirt between his hand._

"_And he said I was weak…pathetic" Ryu looked up hoping it was his father who said those strong words…though it was not it was Sasuke who was in front of Ryu's tiny body. "So you're his son…you have grown I can say that"_

_Ryu looked up and gave a glare at the man._

"_So you took some of the attack huh…guess you aren't as pathetic as I thought. If I had the will I would kill you right now." The man took a deep breathe and bent down at Ryu's level. Ryu could see the bright red sharingan that was glowing within this mans eyes. _

" _Though I am waiting for the challenge of a life time. I will kill you when you can truly call yourself a shinobi."_

_Ryu gave a quick glare. Though in an instant the man disappeared, Ryu stood to his feet and ran to his father and dropped to his knees again beginning to cry on his father's chest. He couldn't stand to see his father's pained face and the helpers for this battle. The living members of the Akatsuki. _

_It was at that moment that Ryu knew that he had to impress his father at any cost, and get rid of the man that brought him and his family into pain for the second time._

_(End Flash Back)_

He hated that memory it was worse than when his mother could have left him and his father alone in the Akatsuki.

He shook his head and stood up to his feet, he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and pulled out a backpack from his closet, he began to pack in extra clothing, books, weapons, and other necessary items a student would need on his first day.

He drained the thought of his fathers close encounter to death and filled it with the concerning thoughts about his first day in a village. His first time going to a school. Though what troubled him the most was the thought of showing his classmates the power he had within him.

He knew he was an Uchiha so he was part of one of the very well-known clans. Though Uchiha's haven't been heard of or seen for years ever since Uchiha Sasuke left the village of the hidden leaves.

He gave a stern look at his weapons and thought of what people would think of him when they saw him, especially if they were part of the Aburame clan or any of that sort.

He shook his head and turned to the table that was to the side of him and looked at the family picture he held long ago when his mother was going to leave him. He gave a small smile though it escaped his lips when he remembered what was going to happen the day after the present day.

He closed the flap to his bag and lay on the bed putting his hands behind his head while he laid on the hard mattress of his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling once more and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he drifted off into a deep slumber.

The loud chirping of the robins awoken the boy with raven colored hair. It was only 6:00am only four more hours until he had to go to the academy.

He slide out of bed and walked in a lazy like way to the shower. He opened the curtains and turned the ball to switch the showers head on. He heard the water begin to fall and hit the floor of the shower giving him a sign that it was on. He rubbed his eyes then scratched the back of his head giving out a loud yawn. He did not want to go to school as much as the next person but that was his mission.

He climbed into the shower and stood in the falling water letting the water droplets fall from his face down his neck to the rest to his body. The sound of the water hitting the shower's floor just reminded him of how the weather was yesterday after he killed those people.

He finished his shower and put on some clothes. It was an assortment of black shorts, a black netting shirt with a black jacket over top, and his sandals were black. The only color that stood out was the Uchiha symbol that was stitched into the back of his shirt and the cloud like symbol that was under the Uchiha fan symbolizing that he was part of the Akatsuki.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where it was remote. Not even one soul was in that room, only him alone.

He grabbed a apple from the bowl that was in the middle of the table that was in the kitchen were most of the Akatsuki members ate.

He took a slow bite of his apple and took a glance around the room, the Akatsuki was a lot different than what most children would call a home. It was dark, gloomy, and did not make you feel safe.

After all there were S-class criminals at every turn you made when you entered the large red doors. Though outside was much different than inside. Outside there was a large Cherry blossom tree where his mother and him would often talk when he felt lonely, or ashamed.

There was a glistening lake that he would go see if he felt terrified or in the midst's of wanting to be alone. Though the one true thing that was different was outside only a few minutes away was the remains of the Uchiha grounds.

He only went there once but his father would go there quite often. Ryu knew of what his father had done years ago to the family though was told never to speak of it to anyone especially his mother.

He looked at the clock and nodded he didn't even bother to say goodbye he just left having his backpack slung over his shoulder while he was walking towards the Kohona academy.

After an hour Ryu looked around and saw he was at the gates of the hidden leaf village. He didn't bother to open it but jumped over them, he landed on the ground softly and looked around.

He saw people scrambling around trying to get everything ready for the upcoming day. He looked foreword and saw children running in the streets playing with balls and toys there parents must have given them. Though he looked further and saw a large building. It was the Hokage tower, and below was the academy. He smirked though was interrupted by his train of thoughts when he heard someone's voice.

"A-are you lost?"

"Hn."

"Ummm I said are you lost?"

"I heard you the first time"

"Oh…I-I am sorry I am sorry." Ryu took a quick glance and saw it was a girl. She wasn't top rate but was quite pretty. She had light brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail, brilliant blue eyes, and looked kind of shy though in a way was not.

"Its fine and no I don't think I am lost"

"You think?? Then that must mean you are lost. Are you a exchange student or just a visitor?"

"Exchange student I guess…and I am not lost I just am slightly off track. Can you tell me how to get to the academy?"

She gave a quick giggle and Ryu smirked at her little smile that emerged from her lips when she gave her taste of a laugh. "Alright well I am going to the academy as well if you would like I will take you to the academy."

"Alright…oh what's your name by the way. I cant be walking and talking around with strangers."

"Oh…my name is Michi. Michi Koyami…and you are??"

"Ryu Uchiha. Not that interesting but whatever don't let the name spread around. You know since the last Uchiha in this village abandoned it."

"Oh. Yes I know Uchiha Sasuke I heard. But that's pretty cool actually to meet an Uchiha and for him to go to our school. That's really a turn for the tables."

"Whatever you say. Now this academy thing what happens there"

She gave a sweat drop… 'This guy acts as if he has never been to a village before'. She gave a smile and continued "Well we learn about the ninja way and all that but mostly that's it. Nothing really that special."

Just at that moment a bell was heard and all the students…well to Ryu it looked like students were walking all in the same direction. "We better follow the crowd that's the school bell."

"Hn"

They both walked towards the large building and stopped before a room. The both nodded and walked into a room that was filled with students, chairs, desks, and a one large black board at the front of the entire classroom.

Michi and Ryu took a seat at the fourth row from the front. They looked around and saw guys talking with each other and girls gossiping about trash. Ryu rested his head on his hands and glared at the black board.

"Umm what are you glaring at??"

"Nothing…just bored…I glare when I am bored…its an Uchiha thing." He turned to see her face she looked as if she was going to pop. She was holding in her laughter, he gave a glare and returned back to looking at the black board. "If you want to laugh I am not stopping you"

Michi blinked several times before the words that Ryu said to her processed into her mind. She heaved out the air she was holding in and laid her head on the desk. Just then she saw the teacher walk in the classroom.

He didn't seem too happy so she sat up right and waited to see what he had to say the loud chattering of the teens.

He unrolled the papers that were rolled into a cylinder like shape and it gave a quick snap. This brought attention to the entire class and they all sat up right and paid close attention to the man that was standing before them.

He gave a quick cough and took a deep breathe in. "Good morning class I hope that your times of laughter and games were worthwhile. Because now the dawn of your nightmare is at its beginning."

Those few lines sent chills down Michi's back. Ryu though still sat there staring into space. Michi gave a look of confusion how could Ryu not be an ounce scared of the man that was giving out orders before them.

"Alright now you are all in the midst's of becoming shinobi. I know this sounds very exciting and all that trash but this isn't what its all about. Before you are all sent out into the world of a ninja."

The teacher began pacing to and fro in one straight line. "you will all fill out this paper that says that us teachers at the academy are not responsible by any of the injuries or deaths that your outside enemies may have caused towards you."

The teacher took another deep breath and continued. "Now don't be scared this is only a paper saying that we are not responsible. Though this has nothing saying that your jounin teachers may be responsible for your injuries or deaths."

'This guy is saying this as if it is nothing! He is pretty much giving us a pass to hell!' Michi thought she began to twiddle her fingers with her hair entangled with her hands.

'This guy just talks and talks, all I want to do is finish a mission have lunch and go home I don't have enough time for this nonsense.' Thought Ryu now in his own term paying some "Attention" to the teacher.

The teacher began passing down the papers down the row. Once it reached Michi's and Ryu's row Ryu quickly skimmed the page and wrote out his signature not even giving this a second thought.

Though he couldn't it was his path to become a ninja and there was no turning back on that path.

While he was closing the cap of the pen he looked out the window and saw 4 cherry blossom tree's on the school's grounds. They reminded him of his family Sakura, and Itachi. To him they were mom and dad though to many others it was Sakura and Itachi Uchiha. He was just the son Ryu.

He closed his eyes and gave out a deep sigh and he remembered what his mother had said to him countless times. Though he only remembered the one time when his mother truly meant it. When he truly learnt about the path he must follow.

_**( Flash Back)**_

"_When you grow up you will probably meet him, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and to tell you the truth he is exactly like your dad, and then he is not at all." She sighed with great relief finally sharing what she was thinking to someone._

"_They are brothers your dad and him though your dad has the upper hand in age and strength. Don't forget that your dad risked his life to protect you when you were born."_

_She looked at the clouds outside pass by the moon and she breathed in the fresh winter air. _

"_Ryu if you ever fall in love with a girl and you want them to be with you until the end of time. Do not forget if you truly become a couple, always tell her you love her." _

_She noticed her sons eyes flutter open and then look straight up at her. She smiled at him and stood up with him still In her arms. She opened the window which had a balcony leading forward from it. She jumped over the window ledge and stood on the balcony. Only to see a full grown Cherry Blossom tree swaying in the wind right before her eyes. _

_She picked two flowers off the tree and placed one in her hair. She gave the other to Ryu who began to feel the soft petals with his finger tips. He smelt it and smiled, he pointed at it and then at Sakura._

_She smiled "That's right my name Sakura is derived from this flower the Cherry blossom guess that's what makes me so unique having pink hair as well." She smiled and giggled knowing this was probably complete gibberish towards her son._

_She knew he would eventually understand her words but that didn't matter to her. He giggled feeling his mothers hair sway and brush against his soft skin on his neck. She moved hair piece's from her face and pulled it behind her ear. _

"_Remember this Ryu. Your father is probably going to tell you this countless times but I want you to hear it from me first." She sighed "Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's." She smiled and look at him with sadness "I am sorry if you do not want to be a ninja I do not know that yet but, even if you do want to I am sorry me and your father and forcing you to become the best. But that's unfortunately the only way we will be sure that you will live the best life."_

_She hugged him and shed a tear, though to her amazement he pulled back and stroked his hand across her face to wipe away the tear from her face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Lets get inside before your dad gets mad that we aren't asleep yet." He pulled himself closer to her chest and fell asleep again._

_She jumped back through the window and shut it closed, she walked into her room and pulled the covers off the bed. She climbed in with Ryu still in her arms. She laid on her side while still hugging Ryu, she pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep along with Ryu._

(End Flash Back)

'Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'

'Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'

'Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'

'That's my path to live up to the Uchiha name.'

'I cannot be weak'

'I cannot allow my opponent to defeat me'

'I cannot allow my emotions to get the better of me'

'I cannot allow myself to not save my father'

'and I cannot allow myself to not live up to my true path'

'The path of the Uchiha…'

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I know this is kind of a chessie way to begin a sequel but who said that sequels were better? Not me that's for sure… xD Oh yea I love that you guys reviewed for my Red Cloud Kunoichi.**

**Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I. Heeehee I am a baka and am proud of living up to that name. RR! I wanna see how many reviews I can get for this story…**


	2. My history, and yours

**Hey People I finally gonna update…man it seems every week I update Yay me –calps for PikABoo.Love!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed you all are on my Nice people list –smiles-. Anyway I am sooo bored…so I decided to write the chapter…lol xD.**

**All right screw all this and read my story xD- PikABoo.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the none original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And the reviews are owned by you. **_

_**Continued Disclaimer: How I wish Naruto was mine…-sighs-**_

**_I LUV YOU GUYS! On ward to MY PATH! (Sequel of Red Cloud Kunoichi)_**

**My Path…**

**Chapter 2: My history, and yours**

**_(If you are a new reader of this story stop…this is a sequel to another story and this one would probably make no sense to you at all. So do yourself a favor be smart and read RED CLOUD KUNOICHI! People Luv it. Well they say they do.)_**

----

'_Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'_

'_Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'_

'_Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's…'_

'_That's my path to live up to the Uchiha name.'_

'_I cannot be weak'_

'_I cannot allow my opponent to defeat me'_

'_I cannot allow my emotions to get the better of me'_

'_I cannot allow myself to not save my father'_

'_and I cannot allow myself to not live up to my true path'_

'_The path of the Uchiha…'_

Michi was in panic! She was not sure if she should go through this…being a ninja that is!

'What happens if I get really hurt…and no one helps me! And I am bleeding on the sidewalk with no help in the rain. Then the people take there weapons and…and!'

Michi was sweating like a polar bear in the summer. She couldn't think straight anymore, she was reading the paper over and over again this was too much for her. The pressure was getting to her.

"What are you worried about now Michi."

She bopped her head up only to lose balance and fall off her chair.

"Itai…"

"Are you alright Michi?"

She looked up only to see Ryu giving her a stern look. 'He looks so hot in this angle'

Wait! No she couldn't think of that, she shook her head and stood up from her place, only to get a mocking smirk from Ryu. She sat back down on her chair and turned her head to see Ryu's sheet of paper was already signed.

"Are you sure you want to become a ninja? Didn't you hear what the teacher said!!!"

'True cases I didn't even want to listen to that idiotic sensei, now she wants me to hear what he said I didn't care what came from his mouth, why would it be any different with her saying it rather than that idiot' Ryu thought but was interrupted by the snap of Michi's fingers in front of his face.

_Snap. Snap._

He moved his head back and grabbed her wrist making her stop her snapping of her fingers. "Don't do that"

"Well sorry I was trying to get your attention. You tend to star in space a number of times in a day"

He shook his head and opened his lips beginning to form words once again. " I was thinking about things that have happened, not staring at the night sky."

"Its called an expression"

"No its not" He said sternly to her still holding her wrists

"Well Whatever! Can you tell me what you were thinking about…at the least"

"Why would I do that.." He rolled his eyes at her stupid ways. She was very talkative when she knew someone.

" Well I mean maybe we can talk about it, maybe change it! Not to late to change the past! That's what my mom used to say before she died."

" It is too late to change the past, and there is no point on trying to talk about it, it will just bring up pain."

'Pain….'

"Gomenesai! But what do you mean by pain?"

" you're an idiot you know that"

"UCHIHA! KOYAMI!" Both of them were quite frustrated that someone interrupted there conversation, though they still turned there heads to see what there so called…sensei had to say.

" You two are the only ones left, so you two will be partnered up for the assignment. Gather these materials together and its due tomorrow." Ryu gave a glare at the teacher though he ignored it and continued.

"One of you can take the other to there household and you can find them in the area over there."

Ryu was going to argue with his sensei that he couldn't bring someone to his household though Michi interrupted him.

"YES SENSEI! We will do our best to finish this assignment" she grabbed the list from her sensei and began reading through the needed items.

-One Kunai

-One Senbon

-A Family photo from the students in the group

-A essay on the other persons family history

-And a picture or object symbolic to the other persons family

"THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY! Hey Ryu you have to check this out its going to be so easy!" She handed him the sheet of paper, and each time he read one of the contents he crunched the paper with his hands.

'Why this…why not a mission, father isn't going to like her being at the Akatsuki base, and the Uchiha and Akatsuki history. Why! This'

"So do you want to go to your house first, because my dad isn't going to be home until a lot later so will we go to your house first."

"I guess"

"You guess??"

"Yeah."

" Well how far do you live from here?"

"Four hour walk, if you sprint it will be 1 hour."

She widened her eyes and nearly fell off her chair again. "4 HOUR WALK! 1 HOUR IF ITS SPRINT!"

"Yes. Stop yelling I need my ears some of us need our ears for the future" He closed his eyes and placed his chin on his palm. How did he just know she would make a huge deal about this.

"Ok…I guess then we should go to your house first then. But lets have lunch first!"

" No we will eat when we are half way there, you girls need the energy you will be tired after half an hour of sprinting."

" Oh how do you know that Mr. know it all!" She placed her hands on the sides of her hips and tilted her head to the side.

" I can sense your Chakura level it isn't that high. Most girls are weaker than boys and you were very frantic about walking 4 hours. There for you will need energy." He stood up from his seat and swung his back pack over his shoulder and sighed. "It's a long way to go lets get going"

Michi stood there bill withered, it took her some time for that to process through her mind though once she realized what he said she began running after him and caught up to him. "I caught up to you!"

"So."

" That means I was fast!"

"I walked all the way." Her eyes fell to the ground. Here she thought she was so amazing cause she caught up with him while he was sprinting all the way. And he only walked. She shook it off and got her posture back. "Then lets get going!"

He shook his head because she was such an idiot and smirked.

_20 minutes later…_

"I-I am so tired can we take five! PLEASE!"

He cocked his eye brow and threw his kunai at a tree. She took a step back and was wondering why he just did that. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by 9 ninja OPS. She was moving her head back and fourth beginning to panic again! She hadn't gained much skill for being a ninja.

"Ryu what is going on??"

"There after me not you so don't worry. Just stand there and protect yourself from a couple of Kunai's that I dodge that may come your way." She quickly nodded and drew a kunai from her pouch this wasn't what she expected when she was planning to walk to his house.

Ryu stood in fighting stance looking around at his opponents. He smirked and jumped back to be facing backs with Michi. He drew shurikens from her pouch and felt her jump from the feeling of his hands being there at her side. "I just need to borrow a few of yours, it will allow us to eat in a quicker time." Before she could respond he jumped onto a tree branch that was above.

He gave a mocking smirk at his opponents. A few kunai were thrown at him but he dodged them with ease. What idiots thinking they could hit him.

He focused his chakura to his feet and began walking on the tree's trunk very slowly. Michi looked up seeing his feet were glowing blue. 'How can he do that very few Genin at this stage can do that. I guess what they say about Uchiha's is true.'

His opponents were jumping at his direction. "We will first kill you then your idiotic family and the-" His eyes widened they were about to say Akatsuki and Michi would find out what he was truly. A S-class criminal in training. ( lmao in training xD)

He threw shuriken at them and they dodged, but they were all slammed into the tree trunk he was standing on, he flipped off the tree to have his back face them. "An Uchiha skill. You fell for the easiest skill from our clan. And you fell for it. You're a bunch of idiots."

"OH SHUTUP NOT LIKE THE AK-"

He threw leaves at all 9 of their mouths. The leaves had concentrated chakura within them, allowing him to seal there mouths closed.

He sighed and walked up to Michi. "Ready to go and eat"

She was still shocked at what he had just done! It was incredible what he just did and he didn't really give a sign of happiness.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what"

" Walking on the Tree! Not many Genin can-"

"Focus there Chakura to a part of there body allowing them do anything on any terrain"

"Uh yeah…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I am an Uchiha I have to know these skills. And I am at a Chunin stage in my training. My father wants me to…never mind I am just gifted or something like that." He turned his head and looked behind him. "lets go. You are hungry and you need to eat." She nodded and followed Ryu further into the forest.

They got to an area where the tree's were grown into a circular shape, allowing some sun light shine through. In the middle was a wooden stump and flattened down grass. Many different arrangements of flowers were grown there and was a site that was thought as breathe taking.

Ryu motioned Michi to sit down on one of the stumps while he sat on the ground. They pulled out there bento's, and began to eat having silence fallen upon them.

"err…Ryu-Sama?" Ryu turned his head to look at Michi, she had a bright smiled placed on her face and her eyes were closed. "Can you tell me a little bit about your family. I mean we do have to write an essay about each other's family. Might as well get started!"

Ryu brought a leg up to his chest and sat there for a moment and stared at the ground. "Where to beginning…so many things have happened its hard to say where I can start." Michi gave a look of concern to her friend, was his family story really that wonderful…or was it too terrible to even start at a point.

"Well you know I am an Uchiha, so my clan is known for power and greatness. Well it was supposed to be great, though turns out that it isn't. Being an Uchiha is more hard work than you can ever imagine." He took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes, having the sound of the rustling leaves filter through his ears, and the breeze sway his hair away from his face.

"It really started the day I was born. My mother and father are very important people to an organization." He opened his eyes and glared at the ground. "The Akatsuki. My parents are S-class criminals and so I will be in the future that is my path." Michi didn't make a sound it was too intent for her not to listen carefully she allowed him to continue. "The day I was born, my uncle tried to kill my father and when he found that his lover was in his hands and had a child. He wanted to kill me."

He let the moment pass and continued. "My mother was so frightened that day I could never describe how terrified I was to see the feeling she had in her eyes. It was the first time I saw her eyes dull from there true color."

"Anyway its only me, my mother, my father, and my uncle who has plans of killing me. He is one of the main reasons why I have to be at a chunin level at my age."

Michi never blinked for a moment, this was the most terrible thing she had ever heard, tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Every day I have to be alert, my uncle could attack me and kill me any moment. Lucky for me I have the Akatsuki to protect me though, its still not enough. They still do not see me as one of them."

He stood up from his place and gave a hand to Michi. She looked at it for a moment as tears were streaming down her face.

" I-I…I am so sorry Ryu. I never realized how terrible your life was."

"Its alright, that's not half the story though ill tell you the rest later. My father is going to be wondering where I have been and he needs to know that you are there."

She wiped the tears that were beginning to stain her face and gave a small smile followed with a nod.

They both started walking to the Ryu's so called household. Michi had no idea what to expect though she wasn't very sure if she wanted to go there anymore than Ryu did.

_25 minutes later…_

Ryu was ahead of Michi while she was trailing behind, not knowing she bumped right into Ryu and quickly snapped back to reality. She looked up and saw two large red doors, only asking for one to open them.

"Keep close and don't do anything I am not doing, don't touch anything, don't wonder off, and most important keep quite"

Her eyes widened and she clasped her mouth closed with her hands, she didn't want to disobey Ryu's orders. He opened the two large doors, and all she was were long narrow hallways, not the most welcoming place.

She followed Ryu to another set of Red doors, though the Uchiha fan was painted onto it. 'I guess this is were his father is.' Her body was shaking all around, she was actually feeling a chill in this place.

Ryu knocked on the doors and someone said something right after. Ryu walked in and pulled Michi into the room because she was day dreaming at the time.

She looked straight and saw a large chair with someone sitting in it. There eyes were crimson red and were so frightening that Michi hid behind Ryu. Ryu rolled his eyes and walked up to the figure in the darkness while Michi followed.

"Ryu what took you so long"

" I was taken under attack on the way, sorry."

"Who is behind you" Michi stiffened he saw her! She couldn't even see her own hand and he could see her, now she was in for it.

"She is my friend Michi Koyami. She had to come for a school project, sorry for the short notice father."

"Its alright as long as it is related to scho-"

Itachi was interrupted by a loud whail he heard from the outside. Next thing he saw was Deidara being pulled by the ear into the room.

"OWW! SAKURA LET GO! Un!"

"OH SHUTUP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WAS THE PEEPING TOM!"

"IT WASENT ME!!!! I TELL YOU IT WAS THE BIRD I WAS TRAINING!!! Un. THE BIRD PUSHED ME OFF THE TREE!! Un."

Michi sweat dropped 'Don't tell me he is an Akatsuki member.' She giggled and Sakura turned her attention to her and dropped Deidara on the floor.

"Hello! I am Sakura Uchiha, I am sorry if my husband didn't give you a full warmed welcome but he is always like that!"

"Yeah! Un. He is a friggin fridge! Un."

Itachi glared at Deidara and he trembled to his knees. " Did I say Fridge! I meant…Murfle Flergen. Un…."

He sweat dropped…Even what he said was too stupid for himself. And he is stupid enough as it is.

Michi started laughing. "THIS BLONDE PERSON IS A GUY! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GIRL!! AHAHA!!! AND NICE COME BACK MURFLE FLERGEN AHAHAHA!" They all stared at her except for Sakura she joined in the laughter with her.

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer but I was drawing a blank so I came to an end here. Alright next week the next chapter will be up. And if you guys didn't know I posted a SasuxSaku one-shot for you guys! If you like Sakura and Sasuke that is Anyway!**

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Its real short I knw, and I know this is kind of a odd but who said that sequels were better? Not me that's for sure… xD I love you guys so much! –hugs and kisses!-**

**Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I. Heeehee I am a baka and am proud of living up to that name. RR! I wanna see how many reviews I can get for this story…**

**I might post a new story basing on Sakura and Sasuke. Though I might finish this story first. What ever I feel like doing.**


	3. Annoying woman

**Hey guys Sorry I hadn't updated for a while though I dunno I have been really busy so I have only had time to write one-shots. I typed up 2 Sasuke and Sakura ones. Just to let you in the know if hadn't known that yet…Thanks for reviewing..though I wish I could gain more attention for this story. Ah Well its only on the second chapter..well third chapter now so we will see wont we. I am going to try to make this chapter longer than the rest so I can make it up to you guys. I really have no idea what to do though im hoping that idea's will pop into my head while im typing this up for you guys. I know you guys love me. And I love you guys a lot too so just read and see how typing talent has stayed…or if it has changed oO'.**

**All right screw all the above and continue reading the story. Though if you are a new reader then read my story :P –PikABoo.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you. On ward to the story….**_

Itachi was interrupted by a loud whail he heard from the outside. Next thing he saw was Deidara being pulled by the ear into the room.

"OWW! SAKURA LET GO! Un!"

"OH SHUTUP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WAS THE PEEPING TOM!"

"IT WASENT ME!!!! I TELL YOU IT WAS THE BIRD I WAS TRAINING!!! Un. THE BIRD PUSHED ME OFF THE TREE!! Un."

Michi sweat dropped 'Don't tell me he is an Akatsuki member.' She giggled and Sakura turned her attention to her and dropped Deidara on the floor.

"Hello! I am Sakura Uchiha, I am sorry if my husband didn't give you a full warmed welcome but he is always like that!"

"Yeah! Un. He is a friggin fridge! Un."

Itachi glared at Deidara and he trembled to his knees. " Did I say Fridge! I meant…Murfle Flergen. Un…."

He sweat dropped…Even what he said was too stupid for himself. And he is stupid enough as it is.

Michi started laughing. "THIS BLONDE PERSON IS A GUY! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GIRL!! AHAHA!!! AND NICE COME BACK MURFLE FLERGEN AHAHAHA!" They all stared at her except for Sakura she joined in the laughter with her.

**Chapter 3: Annoying woman**

**Song: Just the girl**

**Singer: The Click five**

**A/n: The song does not come up until further into the chapter. Ill give you all an quick headline when the song begins.**

It was all they're laughter at Deidara. It seems Deidara hadn't changed much since the beginning. When he had to watch our little Ryu at his younger age. Although he is now 13 years old, he still had a lot to learn before he is ready to be committed to the Akatsuki and the greatness of the Uchiha clan.

To all you who now know Ryu a little more than others. We can all notice that Ryu is a lot like his father, he had greatly inherited the Uchiha traits. If anyone had met Sasuke or Itachi they would have known instantly that Ryu was definitely an Uchiha. Though there was something different about him than all the other Uchiha's, something that set him apart from the others.

Michi was the first of them all to stop laughing. She turned her attention towards Ryu and noticed he showed no emotion at all. Not even a smirk or a chuckle, she could say the exact same about his father Itachi. Nothing it was like they were stuck in a box of boredom. (Lmao a box of boredom…xD a boxen!).

She narrowed her eyes in sadness remembering what Ryu told her in the forest when they were having lunch. It saddened her greatly that he was actually going through so much pain. And how much he had already felt.

'No wonder he's not always there. He's probably thinking about what has happened, or a way to achieve his goal.'

She felt tears weld up in her eyes but bite the sides of her mouth to stop from the tears beginning to fall. 'I have only lost my mother and he has lost so much. He only has his mom and dad that come from his family, and the other is his uncle who is trying to kill him.' She looked at the ground and closed her eyes 'how terrible…I can only imagine'

Ryu turned his attention to Michi seeing her looking at the ground all depressed. He sweat dropped at her behavior and shrugged it off. 'Women…and their mood swings.'

He shook his head and pushed Michi out of the door into the hallway where a few eyes were staring he glared at them and only a few disappeared. "Are we going to finish this project or not."

She bobbed her head up and gave a heart-warming smile and nodded quickly. He rolled his eyes and began walking through the hallway.

It was long and narrow Michi felt a tad bit frightened so she didn't bother to say a word. At times he would open one of the doors and walk inside it. Of course he would signal Michi to stay outside the door so she did as was told.

Although she wanted to stay with him because the looks Akatsuki members were giving her didn't make her feel more comfortable. After two minutes he would walk out with a few of the needed materials that were on the list, push it into Michi's arms and begin to walk. She began to get a tad bit angry at his actions treating her as some bag to hold materials. Though she ignored it as long as the project was being complete. That was all that mattered.

Once they gathered all the materials Michi went through the list once again just to make certain they had everything that was needed other than the essays about there partners family history.

-One Kunai

-One Senbon

-A Family photo from the students in the group

-A essay on the other persons family history

-And a picture or object symbolic to the other persons family

She stretched her arms over her head and gave Ryu a look of angriness because she was tired of walking down boring, scary, dark, narrow hallways for the past two hours.

"Don't you ever get lost?" She wanted to end the silence. It was killing her…how annoying it was to have to live with the silence through a place that was new to her.

"I told you I don't get lost. I just not going the correct direction…is all it is."

"Admit it you get lost! At least once you had to get lost at least once!"

"If you know I get lost then I do not have to admit it now do I Michi?" She was mocking her…making her feel like an idiot. She began to mumble something to herself about him not wanting to lose his pride to a girl and what a loser he was when it came to girls.

He turned around and faced Michi she bumped into him but jumped back and got into fighting stance. "I don't want any funny stuff" He sweat dropped at her actions…right like he wanted to go and lay her.

"I didn't stop so I can grab you…take you to a room and have you lose your virginity to me." He said like the smart ass he was. Her eye brow twitched at what he said, and she thought he wasent dirty minded. 'Alright then little dirty minded Ryu…lets have some fun with your head.'

She shook her head and crossed her arms "and how do you know I haven't lost my virginity yet!" She gave a smug smirk at him, his eyes widened at her statement. She couldn't be serious did she really actually say that.

"I do not know I am having a guess that you haven't lost your virginity yet. Because the way you act around "Men" like myself shows you do not have any experience in a relationship." Ryu said now she had her cornered. Or did he?

"Ah Mr. Smart ass. Well it is true that I haven't lost my virginity yet though there are no men at the academy. You are all boys now, not men. I don't see any chest hair or you guys buying razors now do I? And what would you know about "Relationships." She swayed her hip to the side and placed her hand on it "According to my observations your not very "Knowing" of the female species, of which I am"

"Alright why are we fighting about this?"

"Were not fighting we are debating"

"We are not debating Michi."

"Sure we are!" She began to run out side. (So much for being lost eh?) She stopped at the Cherry blossom tree that was growing outside and swaying in the wind but continued to run when she heard running behind her. She ran to the nearby lake and jumped up onto a tree's branch and stood hidden in a bush.

Ryu ran outside and looked around he couldn't find Michi anywhere. "Annoying girl!" His emotion angered as he began running around looking for her. He stopped at the lake and looked down at his reflection one the waters surface. He splashed water onto his face to wash off the sweat that was beginning to fall from his forehead down his face.

He looked up at the bright sun that was shining on him. It was a perfect day the sun was out, there was slight breeze so it wasent as hot as usual. The trees gave a nice shade and the water was cool and refreshing. He looked out at the waterfall and shook his head.

Michi grinned while watching Ryu from the time he entered the forest. She walked further out onto the branch, and bent down having a closer look at Ryu.

Ryu looked down at his shirt and gave a look of disgust; there were a few hundred drops of blood on his shirt. It was from his previous battle he had with the ninja's from earlier; he began slipping his shirt of his torso and pulled his head out of the head hole. He threw his shirt into the water and began washing the blood away from it.

Meanwhile Michi was looking in awe at this. 'Oh my god he already has abs! And he just looks so…I hate to say it but sexy!' She blushed at the thought she had about him, but she couldn't help but to think he looked delicious with his abs and his perfectly toned body, any girl would die for a look or even a touch of them.

Unfortunately for Michi she began sliding too far out from the branch and eventually it gave into her weight and snapped.

Crack… 

Michi ignored it…probably was a dumb squirrel or something.

Crack…Crack… 

She began to qet irritated at this "Imaginary Squirrel" but ignored it she was too busy looking at her friends abs to pay attention.

Crack…Crack…Crack… 

She turned her attention away for a minute and looked behind her.

Snap… 

'Shit this isn't good' Next thing she knew she saw the branch give in.

Ryu looked up and saw something falling and heard a scream. He jumped back quickly and saw Michi was the one who was screaming. He gave a look of frustration and jumped up and caught her, he landed in the middle of the lake and looked back at the branch that had just broke from the collision it had from the ground.

"That could have been me!" She gave a quick gasp and looked up at Ryu and blushed. The sun was shining perfectly behind his raven hair and the way his abs were against her body, just made her blush harder. She looked like a strawberry about to burst!

He put her down into the water and she felt the water rising up her leg. It stopped at the bottom of her knee and she saw Ryu's shirt floating in the water. She grabbed it and held it in front of her closing her eyes.

"GOMENESAI! RYU-SAN!!"

He gave her a look showing her that she was acting like a real idiot at that moment. He shook his head and took his shirt from her grasp. "Its ok."

"No its not im sorry!"

"You're an annoying woman its what you do."

"I am not an annoying woman!"

"Oh that's right you're an annoying girl! My Mistake"

**Allright Guys this is where the song starts! Enjoy!**

_She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Her eyebrow twitched as he turned his back towards her trying to put the wet clothing onto his body. She jumped onto his back giving him a sudden rush as he ran fore ward. "WHAT THE HELL MICHI!"

"OMG THIS IS FUN! KEEP RUNNING RYU-SAN!" He gave a look of annoyance he figured if he ran fast enough she would get scared and want down. He smirked and thought his plan would work if he got the right speed. He quickened his pace and started running through the forest.

"THIS IS AWESOME RYU-SAN!!!" He scrunched his face and jumped onto one of the tree's branches and continued running though on the treetops now. 'What the hell by now she would want to get off. Annoying woman, all woman are.'

He ran further and noticed he had finally gone in a circle. He smirked 'All right the waterfall is ahead. This should definitely scare the day lights out of her.' He ran quickly and concentrated Chakura to his feet and jumped onto the river, he began sliding on the water like he was surfing water without waves. He bent lower and was still annoyed Michi wouldn't stop yelling with excitement.

He saw the waterfall up ahead and let his Chakura go free, he fell down a little back to the bottom of the river but it was only up to his ankles. He bent down lower and jumped up high.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

Michi looked down and saw he was jumping over the waterfall and felt they were beginning to fall. He noticed she stopped screaming and closed his eyes. He flipped in the air not minding that Michi was on his back and that it was dangerous for her safety.

He flipped over 3 times and landed feet first into the water. A huge splash was made and both the teenagers soaking wet from head to toe. A moment later two heads popped out from out of the water gasping for air.

"How was-"

"THAT WAS AMAZING! LETS DO IT AGAIN! COME ON RYU-KUN!!!! COME ON! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! WHAT A RUSH!" She was jumping up and down in the water she was excited to the highest extent. He sweat dropped and dropped his head 'She's supposed to be scared and not want to be near me ever again…though she wants more…how…troublesome.' (SHIKA'S LINE!) He looked up to see Michi jumping up and down 'How Annoying. She is definitely an annoying woman.'

"COME ON RYU-KUN!!! LETS GO AGAIN!!!" He widened his eyes and blushed.

'-Kun??? She used that suffix after my name. No one has ever used that towards me except for my mom. She actually likes me.'

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

"**SCORE! There you go Ryu old boy! THAT'S CALLED LASSOING THE LADIES!" **Screamed Inner Ryu.

'Your back…again…I thought you had finally left me for good!' Ryu said to his inner self.

"**AN INNER NEVER LEAVES!"** (He reminds me of Rock lee…Great…him again…Spandex boy ) **I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU OLD BOY! YOU'RE GETTING A WOMAN NOW! THIS IS INTERESTING STUFF!" **Inner Ryu was doing. Kart wheels, hand stands, dancing…you name it, he seemed very excited.

'Look just don't go making me say stuff that I will regret later'

"**DON'T WORRY! I wont do that I like you too much**" Inner Ryu In a chibi form smiled at Ryu and waved, knowing that Ryu would snap back to reality in a few moments.

Ryu sweat dropped 'Oh joy an inner likes me, this is going to be one long life.' The inner poofed away and Ryu sighed and looked at Michi who was playing with the falling water from the waterfall.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

He shook his head and watched for a few minutes while Michi was having her fun in the falling water from the waterfall.

"What are u staring at Ryu-kun?" She gave a questioning look towards Ryu which made him a bit embarrassed he was staring at her correct?

"Nothing." He quickly replied as he looked away as if he didn't want to continue the conversation. We all know he doesn't though D. Sorry Ryu I love you, but I have to entertain my readers.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

"Looks like you were staring at something."

"I wasent staring! I was observing…"

"Yea me of all people."

"You're here in front of me I cant help but observe you." He widened his eyes and noticed what he had just said. He began cussing at himself with his thoughts. Not wanting Michi to learn the foul language he spoke at times. Or if we would all call it he just didn't have anything to back up his last sentence. XD

"Oh! I see how it is!" She turned her body towards him and smiled one of her excited smiles she gave when she was really happy or entertained. She placed her hands on her hips and gave that pouting look.

THE LOOK! NO NOT THE LOOK! RYU LOOK AWAY!!! LOOK AWAY! He turned his attention back towards Michi. YOU JUST HAD TO LOOK DIDN'T YOU!

"You like me Ryu-kun!" He gave one of those "O-O" looks and gave a famous Uchiha glare to Michi. How dare she say he liked her.

_She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

"I do not like you. You are only my friend Michi. Though I know you want me, sorry but I don't go for those stupid relationship's there a waste of time. And all woman are…"

"Annoying…" He stated that, it sounded different from all the other words he had just said. It was strong, powerful, to the point. It seemed as though Ryu Uchiha did not fumble with his words. He was strong on the outside and somewhat on the inside.

She pouted with sadness and walked up to Ryu now only half a meter away.

"Fine. Don't like me, and think im annoying but you better watch yourself. Ryu Uchiha." Her face was closely to Ryu's face with a look of anger. She came so close that him and her could feel each other's breaths on each other's necks. _Then…_

_Then…_

_Then…_

She put her hand above his head and punched him into the water. "BAKA!" She walked off shaking her wrist around in circles from the slightly painful collision she had with Ryu head. "Hard headed much." She said and continued walking and stopped. She leaned on the tree besides her and turned her attention back to Ryu.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Ryu got up quickly and looked around for the "Annoying Woman" as he would call her. He rubbed his head and began shaking his head. 'I don't believe I fell for that stupid trick. So idiotic.' He thought to himself, he turned around and saw Michi leaning against the tree.

"Waiting for me. Eh Michi?"

"Well Duh! I don't know how to get back to that place you call a home."

He sweat dropped and sighed. He finally caught up with her and began walking along side with her until they got back to the Akatsuki household.

She stopped at the steps at the entrance to the household and took a seat on the third seat down. Ryu kept his stoic face now and took a seat next to her, he noticed her lips part from each other and thought she was going to ask her something.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and pulled a pen from her kunai pouch and placed the piece of paper on her thighs and sent her eyes in Ryu's direction. He gave a questioning look and sighed. 'So she wants to continue with the homework assignment. How annoying' He thought to himself and got himself comfortable at his seat knowing htat this was going to be a very long conversation with her.

She seemed to begin to become quite impatient with Ryu. He was moving around in one place waiting until he was comfortable and she was waiting for him to speak. This was very…annoying?

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

He turned his attention towards her and gave her a look of interest. She blushed slightly and gave a quick 'Hmpf' at her awkward behavior towards him. "All right! Lets get started!"

"Lets…" he sighed and look straight ahead like he did before. "Well as I said my uncle is after me trying to kill me, both my parents are part of the Akatsuki and im training to become one in the future." He let his eyes explore the forest surrounding both of them and let his arm cover his eyes from the quick moment the clouds allowed the sunshine on both of them.

"I hate light. Its…very annoying."

"You have been saying that word a number of times today, what's wrong with you."

"Everything is annoying to me."

She stood from her seat and gave him a quick glare…He lift one of his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "So even I am annoying?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"No…I want to know what you are truly going to say."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No.

"B-"

"I said no god damnit!"

"Allright. Well you are annoying at times."

"At times?"

"Yes. At times. Most of the time"

"So then you hate me…" She showed a bit of sadness and he knew this was going to happen he rolled his eyes and turned his face away from her.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want to answer your question. You jump to conclusions. All girls do. Everyone does…"

"Everyone?" She widened her eyes and sat next to Ryu once again and quite close to him, close enough for it to make it an awkward moment between the two of them. She lowered her eyes in sadness and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry…we should be talking about the assignment not what you find annoying."

He felt a slight blush rise n his cheeks though tried for them to disappear he looked at her and noticed her face was only a few centimeters apart. She looked just so perfect at that angle, the sun light was allowing him to see her real face, than that hair that always hide it. Her brilliant blue eyes were sparkling, he noticed that all the time though especially now. He neared her, she felt as if a pair of arms were pulling her towards him. She closed her eyes as they inched closer…then.

"HEY LOSERS! HEY!! ARE YOU GUYS KISSING!?!?! Un."

They both gave each other a 'OO' look and jumped back from each other and now they were at least 2 meters apart.

Ryu gave a glare towards Deidara as if daggers were being sent from his eyes to Deidara. "What do you want blonde asshole."

"Geez…I just wanted to know where you guys were. Un. Actually Sakura did but now I DEFINITLY want to know! Un.!"

"Fuck off."

"Ill tell your dad the language you are using towards me Ryu Uchiha! Un."

"Drop dead Blondie." Deidara turned his attention to the one who jus called him 'Blondie' it was Michi and she seemed quite angry. He gave a scared look and backed back up to Ryu, he nudged Ryu and continued to speak to him in a whisper "Geez…girl pms'ing or something…I never seen her make fun of everyone. Calm your damn girlfriend. Un."

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"HELL NO! LIKE HES MY BOY!!"

"WHAT?!?! I AM A MAN!"

"Oh RIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HAIR ON YOUR FACE!"

"I DO SO!!" He jumped in front of Michi with a mini flashlight (where did that come from? OO') and a mini mirror. (Ok…now a mini mirror) and lead them both words his upper lip. He pointed in a specific spot and began to protest. "SEE THAT! SEE THAT A HAIR! A FULL GROWN! INCH AND A HALF PIECE OF HAIR!"

"YEA A PIECE!"

"ITS STILL SOMETHING! THEREFORE I AM A MAN!"

"BAKA!" He widened his eyes and remembered that word he backed up though was punched into a tree by Michi's fist.

"How is it of all people I cant dodge her tai jutsu."

"The girl got skills that's why. Un. And if you were any good like your father you would be able to even catch her fist. Un."

"Then do what with it. Throw her over my shoulder. I cant do that!"

"Continue with what you were doing when I came. Un"

He gave a '--' look and then shook his head. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I didn't say what you were doing was wrong. Un. It was perfectly RIGHT! Just you need to find a better atmosphere. Un."

He gave a quick look meaning 'What the hell are you talking about baka.' And then bonked him in the head. "I hate you idiot."

"Michi! I have to learn about your family lets get going. Far away from him." Ryu pointed back at Deidara who was in a…pained state at the moment. She gave a quick nod and walked in the opposite direction.

Michi and Ryu made it to the cherry blossom tree and both were sitting on one of the branches of the tree. "All right spill. I told you about my life and now I need to know yours. I need some black mail material."

She gave him a look and shook it off. "Well my life isn't as interesting as yours. I have no one coming after me. Though I only have my dad. My mom died in a fire accident a couple of years ago."

He gave a look showing her he was listening though in his own world he was actually just wanted to take her back home and then stay In his room until the next day of school.

"My dad is always on his business trips so he's hardly home, im usually home alone. He comes home on my birthday and sometimes on Christmas, mostly only my birthday. He told me to make a lot of friends so I can visit them when he's not home. Though all the girls at our school are baka's. I have no time for there pathetic ways. I would rather be in a room all alone than with them."

"What about the guys?"

"Huh? I don't understand"

"I mean the guys at our school, do you have any guy friends?"

"Apart from you. No not really, I do have them as good friends though I would rather prefer staying friends you know?"

"Oh. Well any more?"

"Not really. What about you don't you have any other friends apart from the Akatsuki and me? Cause you're a awesome person to hang out with."

"No. Truth be told this is my first year of ever being around people who are not in the Akatsuki group, let alone school."

"Oh. So im your only friend"

"Yes. Though im not really lonely I have my training and all that, besides my dad says that company weakens you."

"He should be talking he is married." The both exchanged a couple of laughs and began walking back to Kohona. After an hour or so they made it to the gates.

"Well thanks Ryu! I had a great time, ill write an essay and we can hand it in tomorrow. We can get extra marks for handing the assignment in a week early!"

"Sure."

"All right later!"

"How you going to get to the other side of this fence?"

"Jump silly!"

"Ju-" Before he could even complete the word she was standing on the top of the wall waving at Ryu with a great smile. He smirked and gave a small wave and began walking back to the Akatsuki.

He arrived at the Akatsuki and went inside not bothering to eat anything. He walked into his father's office room and took a seat.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" 

"Yes father, she left I took her to Kohona and came home straight after."

"Why didn't you invite her over for dinner or something of the sort."

"I don't think it is necessary. I just met her."

"Exactly why you should get to know her. She seems like a very special girl you know Ryu. You should really get to know her better."

"If I get the chance I will invite her over for dinner though I think she will get a slight bit scared of all the members."

"Did you knock your head on something hard today?"

"No."

"I know that myself she would so take her out for dinner in a restaurant in the Kohona village."

"Then people will think we are a couple…"

"Since when did you care on what other people said."

He gave a look of defeat. His dad was right. 

"Allright I have very important work to do."

"Tease mom again."

"nonsense…im going to annoy her out of her little head."

"She is a smart lady dad."

"Im up for the challenge. Like always."

"Sure just to let you both in the know…I don't want a sibling."

"Eh…im not in the mood to go through her preganancy moods, to hell with another sibling for you. One kid is enough"

"All right." Ryu chuckled out and continued to walk to his room. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and sighed. He rubbed his head again from the pain Michi's fist gave him.

"**LIES! YOU KNOW YOURSELF THAT, THAT GIRL BONKED YOU IN THE HEAD TWICE! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T!" ** Yelled Ryu's inner self.

'You again.'

"**SERIOUSLY DUDE GET A LIFE!"**

'I have one so go to hell.'

"**Now did you forget who I am??"**

'A giant pain in my ass.'

"**If you had one sure but skip that topic. You were going to kiss that girl were you! WERENT YOU!"**

'Yeah. So…that's none of your business."

"**IT IS MY BUSINESS! YOU LIKE HER! You like Michi Koyami! Nanananna" **Inner Ryu was spitting his tongue out and trying to mock Ryu.

'I like her as a friend, now go rot in a ditch somewhere.'

"**You break my heart! /3"**

'I really don't give a damn about your heart.'

"**FINE!"** Inner Ryu poofed away and left Ryu alone in his room.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long I have had so many pages of homework and assignments. Alright next week the next chapter will be up THIS TIME I PROMISE! And if you guys didn't know I posted a SasuxSaku one-shots for you guys! If you like Sakura and Sasuke that is Anyway!**

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Its real odd, and I know this is kind of a odd but who said that sequels were better? Not me that's for sure… xD I love you guys so much! –hugs and kisses!-**

**Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I. Heeehee I am a baka and am proud of living up to that name. RR! I wanna see how many reviews I can get for this story…**

**I got 50 reviews for Red Cloud Kunoichi! So its awesome.**


	4. A Miracle

**Hey guys Sorry I hadn't updated for a while though I dunno I have been really busy so I have only had time to write one-shots. Thanks for reviewing..though I wish I could gain more attention for this story. Ah Well im happy with my other story Red Cloud Kunoichi so yeah it all good. I know you guys love me. And I love you guys a lot too..**

Disclaimer: TT I don't own Naruto…its sad…no its troublesome…its annoying…LETS HAVE A SAKE PARTY AND READ THE STORY!

"**LIES! YOU KNOW YOURSELF THAT, THAT GIRL BONKED YOU IN THE HEAD TWICE! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T!" ** Yelled Ryu's inner self.

'You again.'

"**SERIOUSLY DUDE GET A LIFE!"**

'I have one so go to hell.'

"**Now did you forget who I am??"**

'A giant pain in my ass.'

"**If you had one sure but skip that topic. You were going to kiss that girl were you! WERENT YOU!"**

'Yeah. So…that's none of your business."

"**IT IS MY BUSINESS! YOU LIKE HER! You like Michi Koyami! Nanananna" **Inner Ryu was spitting his tongue out and trying to mock Ryu.

'I like her as a friend, now go rot in a ditch somewhere.'

"**You break my heart! /3"**

'I really don't give a damn about your heart.'

"**FINE!"** Inner Ryu poofed away and left Ryu alone in his room.

**Chapter 4: A Miracle**

**Song: Miracle**

**Singer: Vertical Horizon **

**A/n: The song does not come up until further into the chapter cause it just sounds right where I placed it.**

**A/n again: This chapter will have OCCness in it please keep that in mind…This was going to be the last chapter…but my reviewers changed my mind xD I luv you guys!!! 3 **

At this moment Ryu was on his way back to the Academy. During his very long walk he chuckled at the few thing him and Michi had went through the past 2 days. She was a very interesting, annoying, deceiving, hyper active woman. And he loved it.

'**IM BACK!'**

'Whoopee Dee do da deh.'

'**I KNOW RIGHT! That's exactly what I would say if I was a real live human person.'**

'Real live human person??'

'**DON'T MOCK MY WAYS OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE'**

'I didn't say anything'

'**You were thinking it'**

'I- you know what never mind I am not in the mood to argue with my inner thoughts'

'**AS I WAS SAYING!'**

Ryu interrupted him 'You were saying something'

'**YOU WERENT LISTENING YOU MICHI LOVING IDIOT!'**

'I don't love her'

'**STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!! Whats with you Uchiha's now days'**

'I-have-no-idea- though they know when they begin to get pissed off at there inner thoughts.'

'**Such harsh language our youth's are learning'**

'Uh huh'

'**Fine I wont talk to you! I see how it is…HATER!'**

Ryu cocked a eyebrow at his inners actions and words, though before he could say anything he already poofed away.

Ryu jumped over the gates of the Kohona and began walking through the streets, he tried oh so hard to contain his wants to punch the people who looked at him as if he was a freak of nature. Although he denied it. He was lost.

'Kaso the minute I actually need that annoying woman, she's not here' He thought to himself looking around, he looked up at the Hokage building that was oddly being painted a brighter color of yellow. Go figure.

He finally gave up and jumped up into a tree, he sat on one of the branches and sighed. He brought out his bento and began nibbling on the onigiri his mother made him. Occasionally he would look around to see if he could see any signs of Michi. But no luck.

The sun began rising over the Kohona to brighten up the city. This began to bother Ryu, still the annoying woman had not shown up.

'What in the world could that woman be doing? Not like she has any life.'

'**That's kind of mean.'**

Ryu ignored his inner self talking to him. He was not in the mood to be caught by someone seeing him making a number of emotions for no apparent reason. His inner self was very good for poking at Ryu's each and every nerve.

Finally Michi walked beneath Ryu, he jerked his back forward and looked down. Yup it was her.

"Yo Annoying woman. Get up here."

Michi stopped in her tracks and looked up seeing Ryu glaring at her, she sweat dropped and spat her tongue out at him.

'**he's such a dumb ass sometimes.'** Said Michi's inner self, now they both had one. Like I said before, go Figure.

'Sometimes?? By that you mean always correct?'

'**Neh, sure whatever Michi.' **Michi's inner self poofed away and Michi jumped up to be face to face with Ryu, he grinned and saw her sit down on the other side of him.

"I am too young to lose my virginity Ryu"

"Like I want to Screw you. Your annoying"

"So you would screw someone??"

"Sure, why not"

"Are you serious"

"Have I ever lied?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him, not once did he look up at her, not even glance at her. He was too interested in his bento to even look at her.

"Anyway Ryu-kun why are you here in the village?"

'There she goes again with the '-Kun' Damn it, it actually sounds good from her.'

He shook himself out of it and breathed out a heavy sigh. "I am here to go to school, common sense Michi."

"Well most people with common sense would know that there's no school on a Saturday."

Ryu now looked up at Michi, His eyes looked like dishes. Was she serious?

"You better not be pulling my leg Michi"

"I told you I don't want to lose my virginity Ryu"

"It's a figure of speech smart ass." She grinned and began moving her hand behind her, Ryu heard some crackling sounds and began becoming curious on what was behind her back.

"What are you doing" Before he could say anything more she took out a chocolate bar, to the looks of it. It was a Kit-Kat…it was quite thicker than most. Probably then a Kit-Kat Chunky. He chuckled and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Well I am hungry and I have been dying for chocolate for such a long time."

"Really now, that is news I really don't care about…do you know that Michi."

"Fine be mean, your not having any then"

"I am not very fond of chocolate Michi."

"Oh good then, the whole thing for me then." She grinned and took a large bite of her chocolate bar. After 20 minutes or So Ryu and Michi finished there lunches just had a very good number of pointless conversations.

Ryu noticed Michi begin to twitch all over, her hands, her foot, her eye, you name it. He began to wonder what was coming over her. Was she really as weird as he thought. No. Was she really as weird he knew she was.

Finally Michi's foot began tapping against Ryu's thigh. He began to become quite uncomfortable and tried backing away, making somewhat space between them.

"Uhh…Michi what's up with your foot?"

"NOTHING OF COURSE!!! HAHAHAHAH!" She began cackling as if she was plotting a plan of evil. He was beginning to have his doubts about her.

"No Michi I am serious what's wrong with-"

Before he could say anything she was beginning to crawl on top of him, he was beginning to become scared. What the hell was she doing. She grinned and continued to crawl on top of him, there was no where for him to go. He was corned.

"Yummy, Delicious, breath taking, mmmm so tasty." She was tracing his abb's with her middle and index finger, still having her grinning face plastered. His eyes were very widened, now he was in definite. Shit.

"uh-mu-er-neh..Mi- Mich- MICHI! Wha-whats g-gotten into you??" he was stuttering while her fingers were tracing his upper torso in high depth. It was actually beginning to arouse him, her actions were actually exciting him.

"D-don't worry Ryu don't be scared, its supposed to be fun."

"Fun??"

"Yes fun. Pleasurable even, maybe even bring us both into ecstasy."

"M-Michi…Please what the hell has gotten into you"

"Shh" She gently placed her two fingers on his lips to keep him quiet "I am taking charge now. Uchiha."

He shook his head and grabbed both of her hands and crossed them. "Alright your actually starting to scare me Michi, what's wrong with you."

Now she began bursting out with tears " YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE FERNANDO!"

"Fernando???"

"You always break my heart!!! Why can you never understand that I love you!!"

"Huh?? Michi I am Ryu. Ryu Uchiha. Not this other guy name…Fernando"

She burst harder into tears, she could have even made a river if she had tried. "Is it because I am not that pretty. You fell in love with that girl who worked at Mc Donald's didn't you!!!"

"What??"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Michi somehow broke free from Ryu's grip and slapped him. He blinked several times before he could actually bring himself back to the real world. He then felt the throbbing pain from her slap. It hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot.

"You have finally lost it Michi"

"YOU LOST MY, MY LITTLE PONY DOLL!"

"What?!?!"

"I HATE YOU JEFF!!!"

"Its Jeff now??"

Before Ryu could do anything Michi began running away. She was crying her eyes out all over one of these two guys. Fernando or Jeff.

He shook his head and began running after her. He had to get her to normal before she could actually do worse.

'I THINK SHES CHEATING ON YOU RYU OL' BOY!"

'what??'

'You heard me!!! Shes cheating on you with Fernando and Jeff.'

'She doesn't know who they are, she just has lost it'

'I BLAME THE KIT-KAT!'

'Huh?' Ryu thought about it. Ryu's inner self was right, she was actually normal until she ate that Kit-Kat.

'So she gets hyper active when she eats chocolate. So that's it.'

'Must be'

'Annoying woman' Inner Ryu stayed in the background to watch his master running after Michi. She was heading for the training grounds, where all the other older students were training.

"HIYA EVERYBODY!"

A few of the older kids looked at her, she was looking like a star her legs and arms spread so wide open. The girls rolled there eyes and continued to work. A few of the guys followed, although there was a remaining few.

They stared at her and grinned. She smiled at them and stood straight. "Are any one of you guys my fairy god mother??"

One walked up to her. He had darker brown hair and was in a ragged, short cut style. He grinned at her and held her by her shoulders. "I am not your fairy god mother, though I will be your fairy god fucker."

She smiled and nodded. "I LIKE THAT IDEA!"

He gave a sexy grin and began pulling her closer to him. "me to"

"Fuck no." A fist collided with the other boy's upper cheek and he went flying back. Ryu was standing in front of Michi panting with anger. He brought his fist back and glared at Michi, and then turned his attention back to the other student.

"Try to lay a finger on her again, and its your head. If that doesn't scare you enough, I don't think you would like to see your death through my Sharingan. Now do you?"

The kid sat up slowly from the pain and shook his head viciously. "Good." Ryu grabbed Michi's hand and began pulling her out of the gates of the Kohona.

"Your sick. You need help, and I am taking you to my house. Hopefully my mother can calm you down."

"YOUR HOUSE!!! BIG BIRD IS TAKING ME TO HIS HOUSE!!! LETS ALL SING A SONG!!!"

Ryu sighed. Oh how he was going to have a pounding head ache after today.

"IN THE HOUSE OF BLUE!!!! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME TO THE BIG BLUE HOUSE!!! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME TO THE BIG BLUE HOUSE!!! COME AND JOIN US WITH THE BIG OLD HOUSE OF MOUSE WHERE EVERYDAY IS A HOLIDAY!!! LONG LIVE THE GRILL!"

He stared back at Michi who continued ranting about random things that lead to nothing at all.

'What'

'**THE'**

'In'

'**THE'**

'World'

'**Well, this is interesting. And you thought she didn't like you.'**

'Huh?'

'**DON'T HUH ME!!! SHE PRATICALLY ASKED YOU TO SCREW HER!!!'**

'I am to young to do that. Not even my dad would even do that.'

'**Are you sure??'**

'Yes and No.'

'**SEE'**

'Negative'

Ryu's inner self sighed. He never could get anything out of this boy. Ryu continued to drag Michi to the Akatsuki. She was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Mom!" He suddenly saw a pink haired woman smiling warmly at him and embraced him.

"I MISSED YOU!!! HOW WAS SCHOOL RYU-KUN!!"

"There was no school mom. It's a Saturday."

"Oh. Now its all coming back to me, I studied at home on Saturdays! That's how I got confused. Silly Sakura."

He twitched in anger but shook it off and dropped Michi in front of him. "She's on crack. Well chocolate. Help her. For my sake, and for the sake of others."

She looked down at Michi and smiled, she looked as she was beginning to fall of fatigue. "Leave it all to me" Ryu nodded and walked off to his father's room where he took a seat and began rubbing his head. "Annoying woman" he mumbled to himself. She was definitely annoying.

"I see you have finally seen the world of the troublesome woman." Itachi said coolly while whipping off blood from his kunai with a old rag.

"Your telling me. First its Fernando, then its Jeff, then its stars, and then its blue houses and oh kami-sama…its annoying. Very very VERY! Annoying" Ryu slammed his head on the desk 3 times and looked back up to his father who was caring less about his head issues.

"Don't worry, Sakura will calm her down. So what triggered her to become so crazy??"

"Chocolate."

"What kind"

"Kit-Kat Chunky. I hate that stuff from now on. I Hate Kit-Kat Chunky." Itachi chuckled and then heard the opening of a door.

Both males turned there heads towards the door and saw Sakura and Michi standing there. Sakura looked the same though Michi was wearing lights jeans, and a baggy dark blue shirt. Her hair was all messed up and she had a towel over her shoulders, Michi was shivering.

Ryu sat up from his seat and walked up to the two females. "So…is she ok"

"Just future reference. Don't let her near chocolate. She goes psycho. Well don't let her eat it."

"Alright"

"She just needs to drink the tea I set in your room Ryu. Ryu she will be sleeping over tonight because its getting late. As well you can only get this tea remedy around here." Ryu groaned and pushed Michi into his room. He sighed and took a seat on the ground at the small tea table that his mother formed.

She looked down at him and saw him command her to sit down. She took a seat in front of him and smiled, though was drawled back when he glared at her. He poured some tea into a cup for her and she nochtantly grabbed the cup with both of her fragile hands and took a quiet sip from the cup. She breathed out the hot steam from her mouth and gave a look of sadness to Ryu.

"Gomenesai" she whispered to him, she was looking at the ground with her legs crossed in front of her. "Gomenesai Ryu-kun" She breathed out again though in a lower tone than before. He looked up at her to see she was actually meaning what she said.

**The song Miracle---begins here. Hope you like it… I do.**

She hiccupped and let a tear shed from her eye. As it rolled down her face she continued to whisper. "I-I didn't mean to Ryu-kun" She brought the cup closer to her and took another sip of the tea. She took a quick glance at Ryu and went back to staring at her feet.

He looked up at her with widened eyes. She was actually beginning to cry. This scared him, not as much as she scared him before though it still did. She looked up again and saw he disappeared. Her eyes widened then felt two arms embrace her from behind.

She gasped but saw it was his arms around her. She smiled then broke down into a few more tears, they were silent tears though they were still tears.

He let his chest rest on her shoulder and sighed. "Its ok." He breathed out and smiled at her. He smiled to her a true smile.

Most Uchiha's would never dare to smile, it was against the code or something like that, though he didn't seem to care.

She tried to bring her hands up to sip her tea though he would not allow her. They were in a comfortable position. Both safe and warm. A wonderful combination.

He tightened his grip around her and brought her closer to him.

She turned her face to see the side of his face on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed it. His eyes widened and he turned his head having a slight blush rising. She giggled and moved back a bit. "Blushing Ryu?"

"N-no"

"Stuttering??"

"No."

"Ryu?"

"Hn"

"Ryu-kun?"

"…"

"Ryu-kun??"

"Shut up"

"No."

"I said shut up Michi"

"No"

He smirked at her childish behavior and grabbed her by the sides of her arms. He crashed his lips with hers into a soft, gentle kiss. She widened her eyes from surprise but kissed him back closing her eyes along with him.

They stayed there in Ecstasy as if it were there own world. There own place. There own adventure.

They parted from each other and smiled. " You know you're the only person I can think of who actually had the gut to come up to me on the first day and talk to me."

"I guess I am brave"

"You got that right."

"Michi?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigato" He kissed her again and they parted off in the own world again. In the distance Itachi and Sakura were watching there son proud, and happy for him.

That was the beginning of a new Era for the Uchiha's. Everything was falling into place, and so was everyone's lives.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Even though I love Itachi I feel as though I do not truly love him. I have all these mixed emotions within me and I have no idea how to express them, only thing is I have only gained these mixed emotions after I saw…Sasuke…" She hugged her son who was hiding beneath the covers of his mothers cloak, and she could feel the warmth of his body become more comforting once she hugged him._

"_When you grow up you will probably meet him, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and to tell you the truth he is exactly like your dad, and then he is not at all." She sighed with great relief finally sharing what she was thinking to someone. "They are brothers your dad and him though your dad has the upper hand in age and strength. Don't forget that your dad risked his life to protect you when you were born." She looked at the clouds outside pass by the moon and she breathed in the fresh winter air._

"_Ryu if you ever fall in love with a girl and you want them to be with you until the end of time. Do not forget if you truly become a couple, always tell her you love her." She noticed her sons eyes flutter open and then look straight up at her. She smiled at him and stood up with him still In her arms. She opened the window which had a balcony leading forward from it. She jumped over the window ledge and stood on the balcony. Only to see a full grown Cherry Blossom tree swaying in the wind right before her eyes. She picked two flowers off the tree and placed one in her hair. She gave the other to Ryu who began to feel the soft petals with his finger tips. He smelt it and smiled, he pointed at it and then at Sakura._

_She smiled "That's right my name Sakura is derived from this flower the Cherry blossom guess that's what makes me so unique having pink hair as well." She smiled and giggled knowing this was probably complete gibberish towards her son. Though she knew he would eventually understand her words but that didn't matter to her. He giggled feeling his mothers hair sway and brush against his soft skin on his neck. She moved hair piece's from her face and pulled it behind her ear._

"_Remember this Ryu. Your father is probably going to tell you this countless times but I want you to hear it from me first." She sighed "Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's." She smiled and look at him with sadness "I am sorry if you do not want to be a ninja I do not know that yet but, even if you do want to I am sorry me and your father and forcing you to become the best. But that's unfortunately the only way we will be sure that you will live the best life." She hugged him and shed a tear, though to her amazement he pulled back and stroked his hand across her face to wipe away the tear from her face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Lets get inside before your dad gets mad that we aren't asleep yet." He pulled himself closer to her chest and fell asleep again. She jumped back through the window and shut it closed, she walked into her room and pulled the covers off the bed. She climbed in with Ryu still in her arms. She laid on her side while still hugging Ryu, she pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep along with Ryu._

(END FLASHBACK)

'_Arigato…Michi…'_

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I actually said before that this was going to be the last chapter though as I said before my reviewers changed my mind!!I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. I know this chapter was so friggin retarded but it was better than most of the other chapters I have written. Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! OH YEA TAKE THE R&R INTO HUGE CONSIDERATION! I WANT TO HAVE A LOT MORE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW CAUSE I JUST WANT TO:D**


	5. Authors noteread please

Well hey guys!!!!

HOW YA ALL DOING…Horrible I guess cause this story came to an end. Well I have gotten a few messages from my readers and most ask why did I end the story there. Well I don't know, Well tell you what I am thinking I might actually change my mind and actually continue the story until its like maybe 7 chapters long or something like that. Anyway I have to see what my readers have to say. Ill write a new chapter today and keep it on my Word document on Monday if I had gotten enough reviews to see what you guys think then ill c if I am going to post it or not…

SO YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE!

Either:

PikABoo.LoVe you're an idiot to stop the story with only a kiss. Continue it or we will all go after you and haunt you down until you update.

Or/

- PikABoo.LoVe you have made a clever decision and we agree you should end the story and keep it the way it is.

As well for my next story what would you like it to be…

Itachi and Sakura again..

Or go for a change and be Sasuke and Sakura.

SOOOO you guys get two of the four choices….

-------------------------------------------

PikABoo.LoVe you're an idiot to stop the story with only a kiss. Continue it or we will all go after you and haunt you down until you update.

PikABoo.LoVe you have made a clever decision and we agree you should end the story and keep it the way it is.

FOR PAIRINGS

Itachi and Sakura again..

go for a change and be Sasuke and Sakura.

Please when you give a review say the numbers you like…

I.E: ( PikABoo.LoVe I would like you to choose…1/3.) and the rest of your review.


	6. National Inner closing day

**Hey guys Well I was convinced by my loving reviewers and going to continue the story. Though I do not know how far it will really go…cause im starting to draw many blanks. Thanks to my little sis Hannah. Say hi guys! She gave me some idea's she's not really a fan fiction reader though loves to hear about my very few achievements…against her great number. Im still better though. I know you guys love me. And I love you guys a lot too so be happy and see how my imagination has gone. Not very far…I know. Lmao xD ok read the story.–PikABoo.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer: Hey Guys I Love my two characters Michi and Ryu! I know you guys do too! Though T-T all the other characters we all know and love aren't mine. Damnit. Life sucks sometimes.**_

She turned her face to see the side of his face on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed it. His eyes widened and he turned his head having a slight blush rising. She giggled and moved back a bit. "Blushing Ryu?"

"N-no"

"Stuttering??"

"No."

"Ryu?"

"Hn"

"Ryu-kun?"

"…"

"Ryu-kun??"

"Shut up"

"No."

"I said shut up Michi"

"No"

He smirked at her childish behavior and grabbed her by the sides of her arms. He crashed his lips with hers into a soft, gentle kiss. She widened her eyes from surprise but kissed him back closing her eyes along with him.

They stayed there in Ecstasy as if it were there own world. There own place. There own adventure.

They parted from each other and smiled. " You know you're the only person I can think of who actually had the gut to come up to me on the first day and talk to me."

"I guess I am brave"

"You got that right."

"Michi?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigato" He kissed her again and they parted off in the own world again. In the distance Itachi and Sakura were watching there son proud, and happy for him.

That was the beginning of a new Era for the Uchiha's. Everything was falling into place, and so was everyone's lives.

**Chapter 5: National Inner closing day**

**Song: Things ill never say**

**Singer: Avril Lavinge (I love her songs!)**

Well we all know the story thus far. Ryu Uchiha and Michi Koyami have finally kissed. Yes and I am very sure we are all happy about that. I sure am. Though that was not the end of the story…it was but now isn't. Things change all the time, that's is what makes the world go round.

All seems good a well now. Sakura and Itachi are married and somewhat happy couple. Michi and Ryu are possibly going to go out with each other and, Sasuke Uchiha has not been heard of or seen from after that last 'Incident' if you would like to call it that.

_But remember…_

_Things Change…_

_They always do…_

_It could be a good thing…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Or it could be a bad thing…_

No one knows what is going to happen next. OO Not even me and I am writing the whole friggin story. Quite pathetic is it not??

As so for my bakaness lets just ignore that for now. I have had the thought to make this a special chapter. A chapter about…oh who knows? The inner's perhaps??

Hey who said Inner's couldn't have there own chapters. –See's angry readers with pitch forks and all sorts of 'harmful' weapons.-

All right I am scared. –See's Christay a.k.a PikABoo.ICU with her hand up and ready-

I DON'T NEED TO LOSE MORE BRAINCELL'S!!! Ok ill START THE STORY! Gees…people are so violent now days…it wasn't like that when Pluto was a planet…remember when Pluto was a planet…yes those were the day's… -angry glares- Ok sorry! 

---

_I'm tugging at my hair  
Im pulling at my clothes  
Im trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
Im staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
Im searching for the words inside my head_

They parted from each other's lips, opening their eyes and seeing how and what they have done. Michi was the first to back up and turn the brightest of reds. Crimson even! Gosh that was one kiss she will never forget…why? Because my faithful readers…that was her first kiss. Her first real kiss. We could all say the same for our little Uchiha Ryu. He was red at the cheeks though not so much as the person in front of him.

She looked down at her feet that were curled up from her embarrassment. She began pulling at the bottom of the very long, large, blue shirt. Her fingers were trembling with delight. She was happy. She licked the bottom of her lips and gave a small smile. Still looking down she took the cup she placed beside her and took a sip of the hot liquid held within it.

She moved back slightly until she felt her back touch the cold bricks of the wall. She brought her smile down slightly and rested her back on the barricade. It was cold, rugged, and comfortable.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say_

She brought her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Still holding the cup filled with tea she took another sip.

She looked up at Ryu with her brilliant blue eyes. Her brown hair swayed across her face and she lighted him one of her special smiles. Oh how he loved those. He looked up at her and gave her a smile, If you would like to call it that.

He moved his head in a quick flick to move the bangs on his face out of his way. Brilliant blue eyes clashed with Onyx and it seemed like complete bliss. After what seemed a minute Michi shook her head and gave a quick giggle.

_It dont do me any good  
Its just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
Whats on my mind  
If aint coming out  
Were not going anywhere  
So why cant I just tell you that I care_

He stood up and headed out of the door. She looked up at him but he nodded his head and walked out. He was probably going to talk with someone or something of the sort. Besides it gave Michi's inner an opening for taunting…and mocking.

'**OH RYU-KUN I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! Have you heard yourself girl, you sound like a love struck cow. Always making that annoying sound.'**

'You mean a moo?'

'**Whatever! I say dump the sorry soul!'**

'We are not dating.'

'**Fine ask him out…Then dump him'**

'That's kind of a bit over dramatically mean'

'**Ah. He will get over it, besides im sure there are better looking guys out there!'**

Michi cocked her eyebrow at her inner, along with the thought of. –Baka-hes-like-the-hottest-guy-on-the-entire-planet-if-you-must-know.

'**You are a really living in a box'**

'Ha! Says you…you're the one living inside my head'

'**About that could you tone down on the books, im loosing room up in this head'**

'Then loose weight'

'**Are you implicating the fact that I am fat??'**

'Big words now…I see'

'**I have to do something with the amount of knowledge you have up in this noggin of yours. And that's not a compliment'**

'Well thanks'

'**Anytime! As I was saying, when are we going home because I seriously hate this place it creeps me out.'** Inner Michi was making scared faces, which were obviously fake. Seems like her and Michi were not alike. A lot like someone else's Inner and himself no?

Yes I have just had a thought, and I don't get those very often. Ryu's inner is hyperactive, loud, and annoying. Michi's inner is mean; cold hearted, and couldn't care less if Michi burned in hell. Opposites attract don't they?? Oops I have said too much. Ha ha I just got chocolate xD ok now I shall continue.

_Cause) Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know youre worth it  
Youre worth it  
Yeah_

'Charming.'

'Oh Whatever! Ill be back! I need to go and take a cruise on my yacht!'

'You have a yacht???'

'YEAH! IM BIG BUCKS IN INNER WORLD!'

'Inner world??'

'Hey we don't make fun of Earth. So don't make fun of Inner world!'

'Ok…'

Inner Michi poofed away leaving poor Michi bewildered. –Sigh- Inner Michi is one very not normal inner…ha ha XD reminds me of some people. not mentioning any names.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say_

---

Ryu was walking down the hallways of the Akatsuki. So much for talking…with one of his good friends. He was smirking at the thought of kissing Michi. That was fun wasn't it?

Ryu looked from left to right and went inside a door, there was a kitchen, the Akatsuki had many members so they had two kitchens. Though most Akatsuki would visit the larger one than the one Ryu was now sitting in.

Ryu smirked again and took a bite of his apple. So he finally learnt how to eat a apple, Deidara taught him well didn't he?? –Cute PikABoo.LoVe Chibi laughing –

'**So…HOW WAS IT?!?!'**

'You. Again.'

'**Yes aren't you glad to see me??'**

'Define glad.'

A/N: I am getting a dictionary at this very moment to 'Define' the word. Glad. Lmao XD No lie.

'**Pleased; Expressing or giving joy'**

'What the hell??'

'**I am smart too'**

'Gee. You could have fooled me.'

'**Hater! Anyway, did you know that Michi actually liked it??'**

'Liked what?'

'**Don't 'liked what' me. You know the 'Kiss' '**

'Yes. Obviously! God where do you live.'

'**In your head. Which the truth be told needs more knowledge in. It gets lonely being in a dark empty hallow head, of a numb skull.'**

'Hey!' Ryu was beginning to get slightly…pissed of with his Inner. He was sometimes very annoying. Did I write sometimes…I mean ALWAYS! Well to Ryu anyway. To us we just love him. OO' I think.

_Whats wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like Ive got nothing to say_

'**As I was saying, rumor is in the Inner world that Michi liked…no Loved the kiss!'**

'Hn. Your annoying go away. Wait how did the inner world know about the kiss?' Ryu gave a glare at his Inner 'You backstabbing, big mouthed, no good bastard.'

'**Don't glare at me! It wasn't me this time.'**

'This time??'

'**Uh look at the time…time to marry my computer!!!'** Inner Ryu poofed away as well leaving Ryu sitting feeling stupid.

_(Cause) Im feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know youre worth it  
Youre worth it  
Yeah_

-

-

-

WE LOVE YOU RYU-KUN DON'T WORRY!

-

-

-

Ryu took another bite of his apple and then noticed a small person poof up in front of him.

"ITS ME!!! HIYA RYU!" It was a Chibi…something…she had dirty blonde hair let down and bluish, green eyes. She seemed innocent. Remember seemed.

"Who the hell are you??"

"THE AUTHOR!"

"The what?"

"THE AUTHOR SILLY!

_Yes Im wishing my life away  
With these things Ill never say_

A/N: Yupp I put myself into the story…only this once though I dunno I was bored and felt like showing my character the ways of my craziness. I am a very odd girl. Oh and the description of me is true. XD

"The author??" Ryu was now really confused he shook his head and rubbed it. 'I must be going insane' He thought to himself. What a day for Ryu, and its only the beginning.

"Yes the author. The writer of a book and creator, and that's the dictionary definition! And that's the book's definition. I can get the internet one if you want."

"No…there's no need for that."

"So what are you the author of"

"This story dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass"

"Oh and what will you do?"

"Kill you."

"Oh right. I am the author of this story I can make you do anything. Just the click of a few buttons."

"Yeah right."

"Try me"

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, Iâ€™m wishing my life away  
With these things Iâ€™ll never say  
These things Iâ€™ll never say _

"Hn." Ryu stood up at the blink of an eye and began running towards the author. That's me! With a look of anger, he took hold of a couple of shuriken. The author just stood there, as she was trying to mock him. This was going to be fun –evil grin-.

Suddenly a laptop appeared in front of the author and she was quick with her fingers as if she had don't it a couple 100 times. She smirked and looked at him. "Your finished"

Before he could stop in his tracks a large boulder fell onto him. Ironically they were in a house so it was near to the impossible for a boulder to fall through a roof on Ryu. She smirked and pressed backspace…quickly the boulder disappeared and Ryu was all right.

"What the-"

"TOLD YA!"

"Uhh…"

"All right I am here to be me. I just wanted to say hi as well that –slaps him in the head- you are a baka." She took a step back to see Ryu in his minute of pain.

"Hn."

"Now, too bad for you this is the end for your real appearance in this chapter. Its all about your Inner self. And someone else."

"Wait I am one of the main characters! Why aren't I here."

"Because I said so." The Chibi author. That's me! Disappeared in a poof she was a very strange girl.

Ryu was scratching the back of his head with a very confused look on his face. "What the hell? That was very abnormal. Though what in my world isn't?"

Ryu felt a rush of electricity go down his spine, and everything turned black. He took a step back then foreword again. He shook his head and smirked

"Finally! My turn in the body!"

You got that right people! Inner Ryu has taken over Ryu's body. Seem's like It was national 'Inner world closing day' and all Inner's had the permission to take over there masters body and do what they want with it.

Though I did say all Inner's, so unfortunately for Michi. Her inner did the same; oh this was going to be fun.

Inner Ryu walked into his room where Michi was still sitting on the ground. He smirked and took a seat in front of her. "Did you know you are very appealing?" Michi looked up to Ryu who had his thumb and forefinger under her chin. He pulled her closer to his lips waiting for another kiss.

"Ryu…" He smirked and he knew she thought he was the real Ryu. They were 2 centimeters away when…

"Hey weirdo…" He looked up at Michi who had flames in her eyes. She readied her fist and she quickly brought it up to face his lower chin. She punched him upwards into the ceiling.

"CHEYEAH! HEY BUDDY! You think just 'cause I let you kiss me the first time im gonna leap into your arms and live with you happily ever after!" He fell with a loud boom onto the floor and she brought him up by the collar and kicked him in the stomach.

"It's a privilege to kiss Michi, Especially me Shmako!" He sat up and looked at her surprised.

She brought her hands to her hips and continued;

"'Cause I cant think of any girl who could get hot and bothered over a creep like YOU! Treat me like some penny you can pick off the street! Yea right! MORON! He shook his head and looked up at her. Damnit she was a different Michi.

"Now tell me who the hell you are and why your acting like such an idiot before I beat your friggin face into a scrambled egg!!!" He stood up and rubbed the bump that was now throbbing on his forehead.

"Fine Im an Inner. you probably don't know what that is but-" She shot her finger up and slammed it onto his lips.

"I heard enough! I believe you! Cause the gay real Ryu I know and hate, that likes my owner would never force her to kiss him. Especially like the way you just tried to!" She bent down to his level and glared at him. "And if you ever try to pull a slick move like that ever again, your sorry butt will be good as gone!"

"Ok sorry, sorry I never knew you were her Inner." Said Ryu's Inner he was quiet amazed on how violent Michi could really be inside.

"So what do you want."

"Well I wanted to have fun with the 'REAL' Michi but I guess that plan is blown out of the water."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Are you insane, any head injuries I should know about, family diseases any of the sort…because usually guys never go up to me and do that."

"None of the above. And no guy would EVER go up to you and do that because they know you will punch the bloody hell out of them if they come to close."

"You learn fast. Boy!" She gave a cheeky grin to the Inner Ryu.

"Well uh. Tell me what Michi thinks about."

"Oh hell yeah! There's a long list! Man that girl is really lonely I swear to god!"

"Oh tell me more"

"Well, she likes Ryu a heck of a lot. He's pretty much all she thinks about, she reads to much so she really clouds up the space I have up here" Inner Michi pointed at her head and gave a annoyed look.

"At least she's smart, my owner is as dumb as a dead bird. He never reads and amazingly he does well in school. Freaky stuff I tell you." He shook his head. Man was Ryu stupid.

"I can tell you one thing! He has no idea how to handle woman!"

"Oh tell me about it! This kid has never had a girl friend and he's 13 years old!!! Gosh. Let alone talking to a girl…Michi is the only girl. His mother is an insane pink haired woman so we will forget that she even exists for now."

"Man how I love national inner world closing day! Finally someone who knows how I feel."

"True that true that!"

"COME ON LETS GO AND HAVE FUN!"

Inner Ryu looked up at her with a sexy grin. She slapped him in the head and walked foreword

"Not that way ERO!"

"Neh. I tried"

They both walked to the cherry blossom tree and Michi began climbing the trunk. It was very high maybe three meters off the ground to the first branch. The cherry blossoms flew everywhere following the wind. It was a beautiful, though one of the two couldn't care less.

"Its beautiful isn't it, Michi?" Asked Inner Ryu who was trying to get closer to this Inner Michi, somehow she seemed just amazing.

"Yeah sure very beautiful. Did you hear Spiderman 3 is coming out!! Oh My Gosh I totally want to watch that! It is going to be crazy! You going to watch it?" She turned her head to see Ryu fallen. Anime style! "Neh, you okay their Ryu?"

Ryu got up back to the branch and took his seat again. "Strange woman"

He heard a quick 'Hmpf' sound from Michi, she was angry with him. "What you woman are confusing creatures!"

"Says you Baka."

"Is that what you are going to call me from now on??"

"Yes."

"Irritating woman"

"How come every guy I know has a word to call woman? It's either…troublesome, annoying, irritating, temperamental or so on. That is what drives woman away and crazy."

"I better jot that down. Well only the 'drives the woman away' thing. Although for crazy, all women are insane! Us men get very scared when you 'Woman' get angry." Michi burst out into laughter, Ryu gave her a glare though she ignored it and continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! MEN! YEAH! RIGHT!!! AHAHAHAAHAH" She was going crazy she even fell off the tree and didn't get hurt, she just continued to laugh and began rolling on the floor back and fourth.

"Yes us men!"

"You really call yourself a man?!?!"

"Yes."

"Pft."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means. Pft."

"What no dictionary definition?"

"That word isn't in the dictionary! If you must know!" (Well I don't really know if it is…ill check some day. Not now im writing a story)

"I figured that much…"

"What are you saying? Are you mocking me??"

"Possibly."

"I hate you!"

"Good."

"No I love you!"

"Really"

"Hell no!"

"Figures."

"You know I think you are the only guy I know who has hold a conversation for this long with me. Good work bucko! Hey you know what I think you are the only guy on 'Earth' not on Inner World that actually understands me!"

"I hear ya! Truly you are maybe the only decent woman in the inner world." She glared at him.

"The only decent…what is that supposed to mean??" She had those eyes again, those eyes filled with flames. Talk about Anger issues.

"Uh I mean…"

There she went again this time she punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the same place, sending him into the trunk of the Cherry blossom tree.

"What was that? You finally recognized my charm? Too late buddy boy! Too late! You hooked yourself a big fish and let it get away!"

"No…Wait Inner Michi I can explain!"

"Like I said just a little too late! Lucky for you its time to get back to the Inner world, I will haunt you down and kill you there. As for now we better get back." With that they both stopped in there tracks and the same bolt of shock went through there spines. Michi fell to the ground and Ryu was rubbing his head.

"Wha- what was that…Ryu-kun!" Michi. The real Michi was smiling and ran up to Ryu watching him rub his head in pain.

"That was weird"

"You can say that again!"

"It felt as if someone took over my body and I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't control it."

"Same here."

'**Stupid girl I took over your body it was me!!!'**

'Huh?'

'**NO FURTHER QUESTIONS!' **Inner Michi poofed away and leaving poor Michi questioning again.

Ryu looked around still rubbing his head 'Where the hell did I get this bump on my head'

'**Sorry about that Ryu ol'boy!"**

'What??'

'**Four words for you. 'National Inner closing day today'**

'That's five words.'

'**Shuddup! Well lets just say Inner Michi is whack!'**

'Michi has an inner self??'

'**YOU HEARD NOTHING, SAW NOTHING, AND SAID NOTHING! Remember Hear no evil, speak no evil, and see no evil.'**

'Ok then…'

Inner Ryu disappeared in some dark void and Ryu shook his head.

"_What a weird day…"_

---

Now you would think this was the end of the chapter but…now we all cannot forget who was the character that brought up the Inner's? You got that right! HARUNO SAKURA! Or should I say Sakura Uchiha.

Unfortunately Itachi decided to spend the day with his ever so loving wife and well…lets just get back to the story…

---

Ryu and Michi walked back into the Akatsuki district.

"Let me just let my parents know we are going to sleep now."

"Ok."

Michi and Ryu walked into Itachi's room to find Deidara hung upside down from the ceiling with toilet paper's wrapped around his entire body. The word 'DUMB BLONDIE' written with black marker on his forehead. And crayons were fallen everywhere. Poor Deidara's face was as red as a cherry tomato because of the blood rushing to his face.

Itachi wasn't doing to well either; he was first locked in a closet before Michi so kindly opened. He was tied with rope on his hands and feet. He had tissue paper stuck all over his Akatsuki cloak, and his face. He had a marker plopped into his mouth and he had a mustache drawn on his upper lip.

Michi and Ryu untied them both and looked very worried of to what happened.

"Dad…what the hell happened to you guys?"

"A few words of advice. When your wife asks to play ring around the Rosie with you…IMMEDIATELY SAY NO!!! It seems Ring around the Rosie is not what it used to be."

Michi looked at Deidara and asked, "I am almost too afraid to ask"

"I only tried to Help Itachi-sama! But she asked me to clean the bathrooms and I started to and then she, Its just to horrible to say." Said Deidara who had anime waterfall tears were streaming down his face. Poor Deidara.

Suddenly a pink haired kunoichi casually walked in and gasped at the sight of her husband and the dumb Blondie.

"Wha-What…"

They both glared at her and gave her a menacing word "You…" She sweat dropped

'So she did more than redecorate the Akatsuki headquarters I see.'

'GOT THAT RIGHT!'

'But why Itachi! I understand Deidara but why him.'

'HE RESEMBLES THAT IDIOT SASUKE TOO MUCH! SO I HAD MY REVENGE!'

'But…that's just mean'

'Not to me!'

'Bu-'

'CHA! I helped you in many of your battles and lonely times. So let me have my fun!'

'You just made me feel worse every time!'

'Ah. Close enough!'

'No its not!'

'Yes!'

'NO!'

'Yes!'

While Sakura and her Inner self where having there own argument Michi and Ryu left to Ryu's room. It was time to have a rest from this complex day. Easier said than done, Michi and Ryu went into there places for sleep and went to a peaceful slumber.

As for Deidara, Itachi, Sakura, and Inner Sakura, lets just be very thankful its only once a year that national inner world closing happens.

Imagine the world with real Inner's that would make it much more interesting…well that what I would think…

---

Inner Michi and Inner Ryu were at battle with each other.

The referee was there in the middle of these two animals.

This was going to be a fierce battle!

Inner Ryu and Inner Michi each had there own sides.

"GO RYU-KUN!"

"GO GET EM MICHI-CHAN!"

They gave a good glare at each other.

The spark was between them.

They both got into position to have the battle of all battles! This was going to be the fiercest battle of them all. No ninja battle, no game system battle, and no hand-to-hand combat would ever be this fierce.

This battle would make history!

"READY! SET GO!"

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

---

"_Rock, Paper scissors!"_

_---_

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. This Chapter was definitely Crack! I loved writing it! Don't worry guys I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. Ha! I told you I would update soon! And I did didn't I! So go me! Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! **

**-PikABoo.LoVe **


	7. Stay with me True feelings

Hiya guys!! Sorry for not updating for like an entire month…I have good reasons though really really good reasons.

**Me and My Boyfriend broke up so I was a little depressed**

**I had this huge science project to do so I had to work on that**

**My PC was cancelled for me so that sucked.**

**And most importantly. I was. Lazy XD**

**Yeah yeah there actually kinda pathetic but yeah whatever I dun mind!!! I just read like three FF's and they were like soo good so I had a few good idea's for this chapter. I wanna write a lot today cause I am soo bored!!! Oh yeah it was my Bday on Saturday!! Yeah I got my new Ipod. My dad lost my old one so I got a new one, took long enough! ANYWAY! Ill get to the story and im gonna write a lot of pages today cause well. I just will.**

"Let me just let my parents know we are going to sleep now."

"Ok."

Michi and Ryu walked into Itachi's room to find Deidara hung upside down from the ceiling with toilet paper's wrapped around his entire body. The word 'DUMB BLONDIE' written with black marker on his forehead. And crayons were fallen everywhere. Poor Deidara's face was as red as a cherry tomato because of the blood rushing to his face.

Itachi wasn't doing to well either; he was first locked in a closet before Michi so kindly opened. He was tied with rope on his hands and feet. He had tissue paper stuck all over his Akatsuki cloak, and his face. He had a marker plopped into his mouth and he had a mustache drawn on his upper lip.

Michi and Ryu untied them both and looked very worried of to what happened.

"Dad…what the hell happened to you guys?"

"A few words of advice. When your wife asks to play ring around the Rosie with you…IMMEDIATELY SAY NO!!! It seems Ring around the Rosie is not what it used to be."

Michi looked at Deidara and asked, "I am almost too afraid to ask"

"I only tried to Help Itachi-sama! But she asked me to clean the bathrooms and I started to and then she, Its just to horrible to say." Said Deidara who had anime waterfall tears were streaming down his face. Poor Deidara.

Suddenly a pink haired kunoichi casually walked in and gasped at the sight of her husband and the dumb Blondie.

"Wha-What…"

They both glared at her and gave her a menacing word "You…" She sweat dropped

'So she did more than redecorate the Akatsuki headquarters I see.'

'GOT THAT RIGHT!'

'But why Itachi! I understand Deidara but why him.'

'HE RESEMBLES THAT IDIOT SASUKE TOO MUCH! SO I HAD MY REVENGE!'

'But…that's just mean'

'Not to me!'

'Bu-'

'CHA! I helped you in many of your battles and lonely times. So let me have my fun!'

'You just made me feel worse every time!'

'Ah. Close enough!'

'No its not!'

'Yes!'

'NO!'

'Yes!'

While Sakura and her Inner self where having there own argument Michi and Ryu left to Ryu's room. It was time to have a rest from this complex day. Easier said than done, Michi and Ryu went into their places for sleep and went to a peaceful slumber.

As for Deidara, Itachi, Sakura, and Inner Sakura, lets just be very thankful its only once a year that national inner world closing happens.

Imagine the world with real Inner's that would make it much more interesting…well that what I would think…

**Chapter 6: Stay with me. True feelings**

All right guys well I just read my last chapter I wrote 'National Inner closing day" It was pretty good if I must say so myself. But I decided this chapter is going be FLUFF. I haven't put that kind of stuff in since well, Red Cloud Kunoichi. Gosh how I loved that story. –Tears- ANYWAY! I hope you guys like it.

'_Imagine the world with real Inner's that would make it much more interesting…well that what I would think…'_

Michi's eyes fluttered open. A bright light shone in her face and it was beginning to really annoy her. She sat up from her sleeping spot and noticed she wasn't home.

'Where am I again?' She thought to herself starting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ah. So you finally woke up Michi-chan" That voice she had heard it before. It was strong, demanding, wanting, and so hot. It really was growing onto her. She smiled to herself when the picture of them kissing bounced back into her mind. She smiled and shook herself with joy.

"Michi"

She giggled and squealed a bit, she was starting to blush bright, solid red. She covered her eyes and giggled some more. Dirty little Michi was having more fun in her mind than most people would think she would.

"Michi."

She shook her head and she snapped back to reality. She looked up and saw Ryu in his School clothes, washed, pampered, and stern. She jumped to her feet quickly and bowed to Ryu. "Good morning Ryu"

"Loser"

"What was that Ryu??"

" I said go take a shower school starts in 3 hours"

"That's not what you said!" She pouted and started taking things out of her back pack totally leaving eye contact out of her vocabulary.

"Well whatever take a shower, clean up your mess, eat breakfast and were off." He walked out of the room only saying that.

'He must be still mad about that National Inner Closing Day thing. But cant blame him, my inner did hurt him badly I can still see the bruises on his forehead.' She thought to herself and finished cleaning up her area. She ran towards the bathroom and turned on the shower tap. The falling shower water felt so good on her body.

She lifted her head and let the water fall on her face, she didn't mind that her hair was getting wet she was going to tie it up in with a hair band anyway, so it didn't matter. She grabbed the bar of soap that was in the soap holder thingy. ( I dunno what there called but yeah…LOOK A DISTRACTION!)

She started rolling the soap bar in her hands with the green sponge soaking up all the bubbly fluids. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling in the shower. 'How come I have changed my mind about this place. The Akatsuki, its actually very different from what I thought it would be.' She thought to herself and smiled she began rubbing the sponge on her upper arms to her hands.

'I was so scared when I first came here. But now it…it grew on me. Just like Ryu-kun.' She smiled and giggled she lifted her right leg onto the base of the shower and started washing it.

' I could actually start having a crush on Ryu.' She thought and then her thoughts got interrupted.

'**I WON!!!'**

'HOLY CRAP NINJA'S ARE COMING TO GET ME!'

'**Uh no…I won the rock, paper, scissors game!'**

'Congrats you get a book'

'**Yes I finally get to start that collection I have always wanted to begin!!!' **Inner Michi punched the air with happiness.

'What do you want anyway…aside from the fact to annoy me when im showering'

'**Sorry Ms. Flatsy Patsy but you my friend DO NOT have a crush on Ryu.'**

'Umm I do'

'**Nooooo you don't have a CRUSH!'**

'Ok I don't have a crush, happy?'

'No but thanks for asking. YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH!!! BUT IT'S LOVE!!! NOT LIKING ANY MORE! IS LOVE!!!'

'That's the wide of the mark! Inner Michi cocked her eyebrow, What the hell wide off the mark. What was this girl smoking??

'Sorry'

'**Whatever.'** There was a moment of silence until Inner Michi chirped in once again. **' Did you see Spiderman 3??'**

'Uh no.'

'**OMG YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU ARE A BOX!! IT'S THE BEST MOVIE ALIVE!!!!' **

I watched it just to let you guys know, and I say it was better than the first and second. Loved Peter's Emo phase xD so smexy

'Ok ok ill watch it'

'**Better, the cookie monster is watching you. Always!'** Inner Michi poofed away and was nowhere to be seen. Dun dun dunnnn.

"Ok then" Michi shrugged it off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and switched off the tap for the shower. 'Shit I forgot my pants!!! How could I forget them! Like come on!!' She got mad and opened the door quickly, and there was standing Ryu holding her pants in his hands. His eyes were widened seeing her in a towel was very.

Different…

She gasped ad began screaming, over and over again. "PERVERT!!!! HENTAI!!!! ERO!!! BAKA!!!! ARRG!!! PEEPING TOM!!!!" She grabbed her pants and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door close. Ryu could have sworn he heard the lock break.

She continued with the foul language. There was English, Japanese, Chinese, you name it im sure he heard even a little French in there. OO

---

She opened the door slowly peeping from the opening; she saw no one there and then opened the door most quickly. Although the door fell forewords after she pushed it a little. She laughed at her stupidity and jumped over the door.

She picked up her backpack to see Ryu sitting in his chair in front of her. "Please tell me you didn't forget anything"

"I didn't Ryu." She said his name in a foul tone as if she wanted to really kill him at that very moment he really crossed the line this time.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his chair, he took hold of his backpack and walked to the kitchen where Michi was following.

It was a quiet breakfast every time any one of them wanted to say something the picture just came back to there minds. It was very disturbing.

---

All right for all my readers I could have made the situation a lot worse than it was. But im not in the mood to make it so bad that it could maybe scare you for life. If you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge

---

Michi was the first to finish the breakfast; she stood up from her chair and placed dishes in the sink. She glanced back at Ryu to catch him looking at her, when their eyes met she turned her head away and started cleaning the dishes to pass the time.

The trip to school was no different It was so disturbing for them even to mention one another's name.

They were such children about the situation, they both knew they would laugh about this later but they didn't bother about that at the very moment.

Itachi and Deidara were working together to clean up the mess that Sakura's inner had put them in. Ironic how they had to clean up the mess she made, but since she was so beautiful to Itachi he couldn't help but to let himself and the Blonde idiot do all the work.

"Damnit Itachi! How can you fall for those eyes !!!Un. THERE DECIEVING AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Deidara was in protest against how Itachi made them both have to clean the mess.

Ok did I say that "but since she was so beautiful to Itachi he couldn't help but to let himself and the Blonde idiot do all the work." (Looking back and sweat drops) heh…heh I did didn't I? Well ok Deidara said more of the truth than I did but hey! I am the princess of lying…well im in my room right now and all I have is my two cats to compare myself to…so I am eligible to saying that. –Grins-

"Hn"

"Oh so you are ignoring me now?? I can see how it is. Un"

"If I said 'Hn' to you it means I am responding to you, therefore meaning I hadn't ignored you."

Deidara gave a look of stupidity; he didn't understand a word that came out of Itachi's mouth. Then again who does?? He just figured that Itachi was right and dropped the subject.

Eventually Itachi became bored and performed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and made all his clones do the work. Deidara wasn't smart enough to recognize that all these Itachi were clones he just figured he was working at a very fast pace.

Itachi finally finished all the work and poofed all the clones away he was so called "Supervising" Deidara with his handy work.

"Deidara. Were done"

"WHAT?!?!" Deidara looked around and saw the place was spotless he looked back at Itachi who had his stoic face plastered as always. No change there.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Learn it some time all right Deidara, you blonde idiot"

" AT LEAST IM NOT A FRIDGE!!! Un. "

"excuse me?"

"Oh you're excused! Im sick and tired of having to be so scared, every time we are on a mission I have to do all the work! Un. I never see you do anything!!!! Everyone is so scared of you but!" He took a deep breath from the long sentence he had just said and came back to his talking. "I BET just because you are an Uchiha everyone ASSUMES! You are strong so they keep their distance so I want to see if you are strong or if it's just a good game. Un"

Deidara pointed an accusing finger at Itachi who still kept his stoic face plastered. Sometimes Deidara was so annoying that Itachi didn't bother caring on what he was ranting on about.

" A game you say?" Deidara was starting to bring a face that was menacing, evil, and tastefully devilish.

"YEA!"

"All right if you think that this is a game" Itachi darted right towards Deidara he caught his neck in the palm of his hand and slammed him against the wall that was previously behind Deidara, but now was piercing Deidara in the back with pain.

" And this" Itachi un-sheathed his Katana and stabbed Deidara in the stomach. He pulled Deidara off the wall and stabbed him in the back. "As well as this" He kneed Deidara in the stomach and used his elbow to slam him into the ground.

He brought Deidara up to his eye level that was blazing red from his sharingan. Deidara cough out blood and it splattered all over Itachi's cloak. Itachi was disgusted and threw Deidara into the wall that was behind him. He threw 10 kunai at Deidara that also pinned him into the wall. Two pierced his palms and two on the calves of his legs. Two slammed on the slides of his stomach and he winced in pain.

Blood was dripping from his bottom lip and spattering out of his palms and calves. It was un- bearably painful. Itachi smirked and appeared in front of Deidara, and in a husky tone he said "If that was a game, I hope you enjoyed it. Because it barely was a fight."

Deidara winced in pain again and opened one of his eyes to look at Itachi. "Gomen Itachi. Un"

"Hn" Itachi walked off and left Deidara pinned to the wall. Deidara sighed of relief 'I thought he was really going to kill me'

Deidara shook his head and looked around "ITACHI!!!! Un. GET ME DOWN!!" He heard Itachi chuckle in the distance and Deidara had waterfall tears fall from his eyes. "This is abuse!!!"

Deidara pouted and then saw Sakura walk past the room he was in, she was holding a basket of laundry.

"SAKURA!!!!Un"

Sakura took a steps foreword and then looked back at Deidara, she saw he was pinned to the wall and badly injured. "Nani??"

"SAKURA!!! Oh am I so glad to see you! Your husband is crazy!!!! Look what he did to me!!"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!!!" She gave him a look and he confessed

"OK I JUDGED HIS GREATNESS!!! Un. I WONT DO IT AGAIN!!! Please get me down!! Un."

She rolled her eyes and put the basket down, she stood up and started forcefully pulling the shuriken out of his body. "You idiot you really know Itachi better than I do and then you go pull a stunt like that"

"ACTUALLY! Sakura-chan you know him better" He grinned cheekily and saw Sakura give a look of confusion.

"How so??"

"WELL HOW ELSE DID YOU BECOME PREGNANT!!! You and him had to be stark naked to do so!! Un."

"uhhh…"

"Ok well not Stark naked but u did see his body and we all know u did! We heard your screams that night!!!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, well the one that was able to move.

"Nani?? I WAS LAUGHING!!!"

"Oh Sakura-Chan so the rumors are true!! IT DOES FEEL NICE?!?!?! Un."

She gave a look of anger towards Deidara oh was he in for it now, not only did he disturb her but he brought back som3e memories she had only wanted to bring up when she was really depressed.

"Shit."

"DEIDARA!!!!! U BASTARD!!!!" She began pounding him in the stomach, legs, arms, back, you name it. One thing it hurt like bloody hell, especially because she had learnt un-human strength from Tsunade long ago.

"Itai…"

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU!!! NOW YOUR GONNA DO THE LAUNDRY!!! AND!!! ALL THE CHORES!!!!" She dropped a huge list in front of him. There were about 81 different chores to do around the Akatsuki and he had no say in it.

"But-"

"NOT BUTS!!! GOT IT!!!" Flames and daggers were within her eyes, she was very scary when she was angry. She could probably wake the dead with those eyes. –shivers-

Deidara obliged and started on the chores. This was going to be a long day. And it was only the beginning.

**---**

ha ha to let you all know im only on page 7!!! Woah that's it…yeah xD So it will probably be a long chapter cause my whole Idea was going to be long! ANYWAY!!! Enjoy!!

---

Michi and Ryu arrived in class they were the first ones to be inside so they took a seat. Ryu was looking outside the window and Michi was busy reading some book that he had no interest in.

'**Ok you have to say sorry!' ** Inner Ryu chirped into Ryu's mind. What perfect timing!!! Well not really. 

'Wonderful…your back'

'Happy to see me as always' 

Ryu gave a slight sigh of frustration, he was so annoying at his times. Why was he stuck with the inner self that drove him insane?? Why????

'**Anyway! Ryu you have to say sorry to her!!! Cause you like her. A LOT! And well you really have to be friends again!' **Ryu sighed, for once his inner self was correct he really did like Michi and she deserved the best.

'All right what do you want me to do?'

'WRITE HER A NOTE!' 

'ARE YOU JOKING!!!'

'I dunno, I dunno really.'

'Ugh. That's annoying'

'Oh come on!!! You like her right?? A note wouldn't hurt, a note from the heart, warm, loving, and most importantly it will bring her back!!!'

'That is true…ok then! I WILL DO IT!!'

'THAT'S MY BOY! I WILL BE PEPSI COLA MAN! AND YOU CAN BE DUNKAROO!' 

'COOL! Wait I don't want to be dunkaroo!'

'Sure you do! He's the coolest!!' 

'Really?'

'**No but your him either way.' **Inner Ryu poofed away and Ryu smirked and looked at Michi who was sitting a place lower than him.

She was looking so beautiful sitting there reading, he loved how her hair shined in the sunlight it was very attracting.

He smirked and started writing the note. It was going to be the best note she would have ever received in her entire life.

Eventually the entire class had entered the classroom and Ryu was only on the 2nd page of his letter to Michi. He stuffed it into his backpack and then looked up at the teacher too see what was the boring lecture going to be today.

"Hello class, I am very happy and disappointed with your marks some of you got for the project. Most of you were very lazy and didn't bother to hand in the assignment so you automatically get "F's" or "R's"." (I am writing 'R's' cause here In Canada they write R's instead of F's cause its so called a nicer way to fail xD)

Ryu smirked as so did Michi, they both handed in the assignment an entire week earlier than they were supposed to so it made it easier on them not to worry.

"Anyway! Ill call out one of the partners names and you will come receive your grade and show it to your partner." The sensei announced before he started calling out names.

"Soshi Asamoto, Riiko Azawa, Night Tenjo, Satori Miyabe, Gaku Namikiri, Ryu Uchiha…"

Once Ryu heard his name he stood up from his seat and took hold of the papers that were there papers. He walked over to Michi and placed the sheets of paper in front of her. She smiled and started flipping through the pages until she met the rubric.

' _You two sure have interesting lives which I would be delighted to hear more about, very emotional and very heart filled. Congratulations.' A++. _

The looked up at each other and smiled at there outstanding mark. "Well done Ms. Koyami and Mr. Uchiha." They looked at their sensei and smiled at him, they weren't the only ones who were proud of their work.

"I was wondering if I could take this and put it into my collection to show future classes. It will be great for students to know a good mark, and what hard work really does in the end." The both looked at each other and nodded at their sensei.

"Excellent!"

Their sensei took hold of the papers and walked back to his desk, Ryu looked at Michi who started writing something in this little book. She always seemed to have it around with her. He shrugged it off and smiled "I concur well done Ms. Koyami."

She blushed and looked away from Ryu's gaze, he was really getting to be polite to her and it was very attractive to her.

He could think the exact same thing, she was always kind of and polite to him but she was definitely more attractive than ever towards him now that he got to know her.

---

The bell rung and Ryu was in a quick pace to get out of the classroom, he grabbed his backpack on the way out and walked outside and sat outside on the branch of a Cherry Blossom tree. His favorite it reminded him of all the good things in life, like his loving family, his friend, his clan, and his mother.

He pulled out the sheet of paper that he had put into his backpack earlier and began writing some more. This was going to be the best letter he had even written.

Michi had gone somewhere else, she had decided she was going to go back to her household and have lunch there. She placed her things at the front door and took a seat on the kitchens counter. She began to eat some Sushi she had saved 2 days ago.

'Good thing I had this sealed or I would have to start from scratch and miss some school.' She thought to herself.

She took a bite of her sushi and looked around. Her house was a lot different from the Akatsuki head quarters where Ryu lived.

She thought back to when her and Ryu first met. She narrowed her eyes in sadness remembering what Ryu told her in the forest that day when they were on the move to his household. It saddened her greatly that he was actually going through so much pain. And how much he had already felt. Although he had changed a bit, he began smiling and talking a lot more than he usually did and that brought her back with happiness. She took another bite of her last sushi and a sip of juice from her juice box.

Then she felt tears weld up in her eyes but bite the sides of her mouth to stop from the tears beginning to fall.

'I have only lost my mother and he has lost so much. But now because of probably me he has hidden his depression. To make me and himself happy.' She looked at the ground and closed her eyes 'how terrible…I can only imagine on how difficult that could be.'

She smiled and wiped away the few tears that were welling up in her eyes. Oh yeah that…I remember

(FLASHBACK)

_She stretched her arms over her head and gave Ryu a look of angriness because she was tired of walking down boring, scary, dark, narrow hallways for the past two hours. _

"_Don't you ever get lost?" She wanted to end the silence. It was killing her…how annoying it was to have to live with the silence through a place that was new to her._

"_I told you I don't get lost. I just not going the correct direction…is all it is."_

"_Admit it you get lost! At least once you had to get lost at least once!"_

"_If you know I get lost then I do not have to admit it now do I Michi?" She was mocking her…making her feel like an idiot._

_She began to mumble something to herself about him not wanting to lose his pride to a girl and what a loser he was when it came to girls._

_He turned around and faced Michi she bumped into him but jumped back and got into fighting stance. _

"_I don't want any funny stuff" He sweat dropped at her actions…right like he wanted to go and lay her._

"_I didn't stop so I can grab you…take you to a room and have you lose your virginity to me." He said like the smart ass he was._

_Her eye brow twitched at what he said, and she thought he wasent dirty minded. 'Alright then little dirty minded Ryu…lets have some fun with your head.'_

_She shook her head and crossed her arms "and how do you know I haven't lost my virginity yet!" She gave a smug smirk at him, his eyes widened at her statement. She couldn't be serious did she really actually say that._

"I do not know I am having a guess that you haven't lost your virginity yet. Because the way you act around "Men" like myself shows you do not have any experience in a relationship." Ryu said now she had her cornered. Or did he?

"Ah Mr. Smart ass. Well it is true that I haven't lost my virginity yet though there are no men at the academy. You are all boys now, not men. I don't see any chest hair or you guys buying razors now do I? And what would you know about "Relationships." She swayed her hip to the side and placed her hand on it "According to my observations your not very "Knowing" of the female species, of which I am"

"Alright why are we fighting about this?"

"Were not fighting we are debating"

"We are not debating Michi."

( END FLASHBACK)

'Debating' She began to laugh.

"He is so stupid sometimes, yet brilliant." She looked up at the ceiling and finished the last of her juice in her juice box.

He sighed and shook his hand. 'I hate writing it hurts my hands so much…but this is worth it' He nodded to himself and then stopped he looked around and saw Michi walking back to the school. He quickly read "Dear Michi…"

"Yeah what?"

He shot his head up and jumped back he stuffed the piece of paper into his bag and knitted his eyebrows together. "Don't scare me like that"

"Oh so the Uchiha clan does get scared?"

"When someone jumps in front of your face and corrupts yourself when your in your own world. Yes."

"Well Gomenesai!"

"Its fine"

"NO REALLY IM SORRY!"

"Its fine Michi im serious."

"But Ryu-kun!"

"You sound like my fan girls now"

"You mean ex-fan girls…"

"So what you killed them??"

"NO PEPSI COLA MAN DID!!"

"He did???"

'**IT WASN'T ME!! I DUNNO WHAT SHES TALKING ABOUT!!! AHHHHH!'** He did a girly scream and ran around in circles within Ryu's head. Which was possible because remember he didn't have much of a brain.

Ryu shook his head and sat back down "Anyway I thought you went you your house"

"I did"

"And??"

"What do you mean…and?? I just went had lunch and came back. That's all I was planning to do. Or are you just stating the fact you don't want me around."

"Is it that obvious??"

"YOUR SO MEAN!"

He laughed and smirked at her, she gave a look of annoyance towards him but he couldn't careless. She was hilarious when she was mad.

"Don't worry I was just joking."

"Better." She gave him a cheeky look but before she could do anything more she was on the ground laughing her head off. Ryu was tickling her all over. ( XD Ok not all over) She was dying of laughter, tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she could help but to start pushing him off.

"PLEEASE RYU!!! AHAHA STOP! AHAHAH!!! PLEASE!! MY STOMACH!!!! AHAHAH IT HURTS!!!" He was laughing along with her seeing her so vulnerable like this was just hilarious. And not many things are hilarious to our dear Ryu.

Eventually he stopped tickling her and stood up "Hey Michi today after school look inside your locker. I put something in there for you. But ONLY after school! Got it??" She stopped laughing and nodded.

"All right"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise??"

"Pinky promise?"

"With a cherry on top??"

"With a- Ok I WILL!"

" Say it"

"With a cherry on top, now shut up and go to your class." He laughed and began walking off.

'I wonder what it is…'

'PROBABLY A KISS!' 

'You cant put a kiss in a locker'

'SURE YOU CAN!!' 

'How so??'

'He can stuff himself into the locker and then when you open it! KABLAM! A big smacker right there.'

'Your dreaming, Ryu-kun isn't like that.'

'Or is he???' 

Michi shook her head and Inner Michi ran off in the distance. Sometimes her inner self was so strange she just had to leave because of her strangeness.

Deidara was slaving over the kitchen counter while he was polishing the wooden table. He wasn't even halfway done his chores.

"THIS IS CHILD LABOUR!!!'" No one was there to listen to his complaints so he didn't bother any longer. Itachi walked in to see Deidara working his tail off.

"Ah. So she did leave you all the work, no wonder she had more time for me." Itachi looked up to the ceiling smirking at the thought of what they had done earlier.

"Naughty, naughty Sakura" Deidara eventually looked up at Itachi wish a confused look placed on his face. He shook his head, he wasn't even going to bother to ask on what they had done earlier.

Besides if he had asked he would probably get beat up like last time and that was no fun at all.

He shivered at just the thought and jumped off the very large, long, and wooden table. That took at least a good 30 minutes of his day cleaning that bloody thing. How could Sakura stand doing all this all the time…

Deidara looked down at his list and he saw 4 more things left to do. He sighed and was about to go on and begin his chores but was stopped by Itachi.

"Eh. Deidara"

"Yes Itachi. Un."

"Whats a good present for Sakura? Its her birthday today and I still hadn't gotten anything for her…"

"What??"

"Yeah just answer the damn question"

"Well my mom always liked when I made her stuff, she said all my drawings were the best things she had ever gotten."

"Im not 4 Deidara. I don't draw and make things, I make people suffer, cry, and die so I think coloring is out of my league. As well Sakura isn't my mother"

"Well what have you given her before"

"Ryu."

"Uh anything else?"

"She told me not to kill Sasuke so I didn't, that was her other birthday present."

Deidara shook his head when Itachi and Woman were put in the same sentence you knew it was going to be troublesome.

"All right then. Give her some chocolate, a fancy dinner, and a I love you. That stuff is gold when it comes to woman"

"I already proposed to her idiot, I don't need to again."

"OH COME ON! If your asking me then ill give you what I know, you know I have never have had a woman before!"

"I wonder why…" Itachi said in a sarcastic tone.

"All right keep the chocolate and the I love you, and give her uhhh… just give her something from the heart! WAIT A FAMILY HERLOUME!!" Deidara smiled and jumped up. "You have a bunch of those give her, your mother's necklace or something! She will like that!"

"Good idea Deidara. You not so dumb as I take you for." Deidara chuckled in his proud ness.

"Oh yeah Deidara. Kage Bushin No Jutsu…why didn't you use that…you could have finished all these chores in one hour at most." Itachi shrugged and walked off into the darkness.

Deidara widened his eyes and fell to the ground cry ANIME STYLE! "WHY!!! ME!!!! WHY!!! ME!!!!! WAHHHH!!!! WHY AM I SO DUMB!!! WAHH!!!! DAMN YOU UCHIHA'S!!! DAMN YOU!!!!"

While we slowly back away from Deidara we all know he should have done that, what an idiot.

The school bell rang and all the students exited their classrooms, Michi was the happiest of them all though. Because she knew she had something too look fore ward after school, and that was what Ryu left in her locker.

So many things were running through her mind on what was going to come from her locker.

Chocolate

Ice cream…wait no that will melt

A PS2!!! Wait no that's not it…

A COMPUTER!!! Wait that cant even fit in a locker…especially our puny ones

Then a laptop…nah he doesn't like me that much

CD?? That's possible

A kiss??? Wait where did that come from…well maybe you never know

So many things were running through her mind…it was incredible on what a person can think during only 45 minutes of class.

She skipped all the way to her locker and then leaned against it. She wanted to wait until everyone in the hallway had left. She wanted to witness the surprise on her own.

It had been about 10 minutes and she was dying 'THAT DAMN JANITOR!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CLOSE A CLASSROOM!?!?!?!'

Finally the Janitor, Were gonna call him James locked the door and whistled his way off into the washroom.

'Hopefully he iss going to take his time doing his business' She thought to herself and then shuddered at the thought.

How was her mind corrupted in such a way. Damn that Ryu, sometimes she wanted to just scare him into a corner, shave his hair off and make him grow a mustache!

She turned around and started scrambling with the lock. It didn't work 5 times in a row and she was beginning to get very annoyed. Eventually she kicked the locker and noticed that, that lock was not her. She look at the locker next door and saw hers…

"Oops"

She slide over to her side and opened the lock. She pulled on the door and a piece of paper fell out from it. She picked it up and started unraveling it. There was a small box tied to it, but on the front of the note it said "DO NOT OPEN THE BOX FIRST!!!!"

She finished unraveling it and slide down on her back against the lockers until her ass touched the floor. She got into a comfortable position and began reading the lines.

( The Letter )

---

BWHAHAA I was going to end the story right here then decided not too, but then I want too…so I WILL!! BWHAHAH!!!! I hate cliffs as much as the next person but what can you do??? I want to put you guys on the edge.

This story was 15 pages long. Ok its not that long but yea come on it was the longest I think chapter I have ever written for fan fiction.

Anyway people I am going to say this. This is 99 percent chance of being the second last chapter of My Path. I want to get started on a Sasuke and Sakura story as well I think that it would be nice to not have it so long.

---

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. This Chapter was definitely…ok not definetly it was a bit of FLUFF not alot! Although I loved writing it! Don't worry guys I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. Ha! I told you I would update soon! And I did didn't I! So go me! Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! **

**I PROMISE I WONT BE LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND UPDATE SO LATE!!! I PROMISE!!! AND THE LAST CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF FLUFF IN IT!!**

**---**

**Next time on My Path…**

_Dear Michi,__ I have no idea how to do this thing but whatever here goes nothing- wait, no, this isn't good enough._

"_Ryu-kun!!! I read the letter!"_

_Ryu gave a look of shock towards Michi. What did she think of it?? Was it too much?? What was she going to say…so many questions were running throughout his mind he couldn't take hold of it._

"_Happy Birthday Sakura…" Itachi held his hands up and was holding a small black box with a bright pink bow on the top. "I hope you like it…"_

"_Oh My Gosh!! ITACHI-KUN!!!"_

_---_

- PikABoo.LoVe


	8. The Letter I love you

Hiya guys!! Sorry for not updating for like an entire month…but yeah today is the day I came back from Mexico and im kinda in the mood to type .

**Sorry for not updating soon like I said I would but…with grad and report cards and Ottawa and all the trips Ive been having I haven't even had time to breathe. I wanna write a lot today cause I am soo bored!!! ANYWAY! Ill get to the story and im gonna write a lot of pages today cause well. I just will. Hopefully…cant make any promises.**

**Hope you guys like my new name!!! XD I LOVE EDWARD!!! ( hes a ficitional character from an amazing book you guys should read. Twilight!! And the Sequel New Moon…look for It in any book stores xD IT'S THE BEST!!!)**

**---**

"Eh. Deidara"

"Yes Itachi. Un."

"Whats a good present for Sakura? Its her birthday today and I still hadn't gotten anything for her…"

"What??"

"Yeah just answer the damn question"

"Well my mom always liked when I made her stuff, she said all my drawings were the best things she had ever gotten."

"Im not 4 Deidara. I don't draw and make things, I make people suffer, cry, and die so I think coloring is out of my league. As well Sakura isn't my mother"

"Well what have you given her before"

"Ryu."

"Uh anything else?"

"She told me not to kill Sasuke so I didn't, that was her other birthday present."

Deidara shook his head when Itachi and Woman were put in the same sentence you knew it was going to be troublesome.

"All right then. Give her some chocolate, a fancy dinner, and a I love you. That stuff is gold when it comes to woman"

"I already proposed to her idiot, I don't need to again."

"OH COME ON! If your asking me then ill give you what I know, you know I have never have had a woman before!"

"I wonder why…" Itachi said in a sarcastic tone.

"All right keep the chocolate and the I love you, and give her uhhh… just give her something from the heart! WAIT A FAMILY HERLOUME!!" Deidara smiled and jumped up. "You have a bunch of those give her, your mother's necklace or something! She will like that!"

"Good idea Deidara. You not so dumb as I take you for." Deidara chuckled in his proud ness.

"Oh yeah Deidara. Kage Bushin No Jutsu…why didn't you use that…you could have finished all these chores in one hour at most." Itachi shrugged and walked off into the darkness.

Deidara widened his eyes and fell to the ground cry ANIME STYLE! "WHY!!! ME!!!! WHY!!! ME!!!!! WAHHHH!!!! WHY AM I SO DUMB!!! WAHH!!!! DAMN YOU UCHIHA'S!!! DAMN YOU!!!!"

The school bell rang and all the students exited their classrooms, Michi was the happiest of them all though. Because she knew she had something too look fore ward after school, and that was what Ryu left in her locker.

So many things were running through her mind on what was going to come from her locker.

Chocolate

Ice cream…wait no that will melt

A PS2!!! Wait no that's not it…

A COMPUTER!!! Wait that cant even fit in a locker…especially our puny ones

Then a laptop…nah he doesn't like me that much

CD?? That's possible

A kiss??? Wait where did that come from…well maybe you never know

So many things were running through her mind…it was incredible on what a person can think during only 45 minutes of class.

She skipped all the way to her locker and then leaned against it. She wanted to wait until everyone in the hallway had left. She wanted to witness the surprise on her own.

It had been about 10 minutes and she was dying 'THAT DAMN JANITOR!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CLOSE A CLASSROOM!?!?!?!'

Finally the Janitor, Were gonna call him James locked the door and whistled his way off into the washroom.

'Hopefully he is going to take his time doing his business' She thought to herself and then shuddered at the thought.

How was her mind corrupted in such a way. Damn that Ryu, sometimes she wanted to just scare him into a corner, shave his hair off and make him grow a mustache!

She turned around and started scrambling with the lock. It didn't work 5 times in a row and she was beginning to get very annoyed. Eventually she kicked the locker and noticed that, that lock was not her. She look at the locker next door and saw hers…

"Oops"

She slide over to her side and opened the lock. She pulled on the door and a piece of paper fell out from it. She picked it up and started unraveling it. There was a small box tied to it, but on the front of the note it said "DO NOT OPEN THE BOX FIRST!!!!"

She finished unraveling it and slide down on her back against the lockers until her ass touched the floor. She got into a comfortable position and began reading the lines.

---

**Chapter 7: The Letter. I love You**

**Song: **

**Singer: **

_Dear Michi,_

_I have no idea how to do this thing but whatever here goes nothing- wait, no, this isn't good enough.. This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm writing to you in a letter. How cowardly is that? Very If I must say so myself. But who cares about what I think. Screw what im writing now im just going to write this from the…uhh kindness of my heart???_

Michi cocked her eyebrow and was planning to set the letter down but shook her head and to read this idiotic thing that she was looking forward to for the entire day.

_Here it goes._

_**Dear Michi,**_

_If you really must know why I'm writing to you its because I have this sort of "Thing" or "Person" within me, they always talk and NEVER shuts the hell up! He's putting me up to it so yeah… Even now he's yelling inside my inner ear about how I am not continuing with this letter. Even now hes looking at this letter to see what im writing. Its quite annoying actually._

_Michi began to giggle and think to herself. 'Ryu that idiotic moron.'_

_**HEY! RYU YOU LOSER YOU BETTER SAY NICE THINGS ABOUT ME WHEN YOUR WRITING TO YOUR LOVED ONE!**_

_Shutup._

_**Make me!**_

_Don't make me kill you._

_**Good luck with that! IM A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!**_

…_don't remind me…_

_Anyway, Inner Ryu told me to write a letter to you, expressing how I feel since I am always apathetic around you or try to seem that way at least. I can do it easily around anyone because well there just not you. I just block him them out my hearing whenever there in my way. Although I cant do that with this annoying person inside my head._

_**THAT'S NOT NICE!!!**_

_Its not supposed to be moron._

_**ILL SCARE YOU INTO A CORNER AND MAKE YOU GROW A MUSTACHE!!!!**_

_At least I can! Grow one._

_**DO NOT MOCK ME!!!**_

_Then stop making me write all the stuff you and I are saying out loud because this is beginning to become a very confusing letter. I'm going to have to get another piece of paper if you keep making me write this crap on it. Shut up and go do whatever it is you have been doing before you decided to annoy me._

_Now, where was I…ah yes, apathy…I seem to have a bit more difficulty being apathetic when I'm around you Michi, and I have analyzed the situation and-_

_**YOUR NOT A SCIENCTIST!!! YOU DID NOT "ANALYZE" THE SITUATION!!!**_

_Would you just shutup!_

_**NO!**_

_Ill Ki- You know what im just going to "try" and ignore you._

_**GOOD YOU GO DO THAT!!!**_

_Fine. As I was writing- NOW WHAT INNER ME!_

"_**Analyzed the situation?" What are you, coco loco? Sheesh! U cant talk to a girl like that! You gotta be h-o-h-n-e-h-s-t and direct. Just tell her how u feel! Express your inner feelings. That is when you well have a true connection with your sole mate and really begin to love each other.**_

_Are you done now?_

_**Yeah pretty much. WAIT I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY!!!**_

_Yes what is it._

_**Its not easy being green.**_

_Your right it really isn't. Now go dwell on that thought while I try to write this letter._

_**OOO!!! RYU IS WRITING LOVE NOTES!!!! SOO CUTE!**_

_Yes. Adorable. Now leave._

_Well, Michi, I can't help but feel some sort of…emotion when I'm around you. God Emotion im a real loser aren't I?? Anyway it's unfamiliar territory to me. It's not hate or anger or even sadness. It's happiness and uhhh love?? I dunno. Whenever I'm around you I feel so-_

_Ok Really Is this necessary??_

_**Yes. NOW TELL HER SHES PREETY!**_

_I have told her that before._

_**TELL HER YOU LIKE HER BREASTS!**_

_NO!!! ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!?!?!_

_**FINE! TELL HER YOU LIKE HER LIPS!**_

_No._

_**Nose??**_

_No._

_**Stomach??**_

_o.O nooo_

_**EYES!!! TELL HER SHE HAS BOOTIFUL EYES!!! GO ON TELL HER!!**_

_Why??_

_**It makes this the climax of the letter!**_

_WHAT LETTER??!?! THIS IS A SCRIPT NOT A LETTER!!_

_**JUST DO IT!**_

_Youhavebeautifuleyes._

_**YOUR SUPPOSED TO PUT SPACES BETWEEN THEM AND YOU HAVE TO SAY BOOTIFUL!! NOT CORRECT SPELLING!! YOUR IN LOVE MAN!!! IN LOVE!!!**_

_Oh dear lord._

_**Don't you start with me!**_

_I wouldn't think of it. _

_**NOW WRITE IT!!!**_

_YOU. HAVE. BOOTIFUL. EYES. There, Its done . Just leave me alone to write this letter for her before you completely ruin it._

_**Man I told you to tell her she has bootiful eyes not me. Although they are quite lovely! If I must say so myself.**_

_Inner Me just shut up and let me write._

_**You Know Ryu you shouldn't keep your inner feelings bottled up! YOU SHOULD LET THEM OUT!!!**_

_What are you?? CUPID!?!?!_

_**I dunno am I??**_

_I really don't know. Don't want to know. And don't really care._

_**That breaks my heart Ryu!**_

_Here let me get my heart ripped out my very body and give it to you._

_**AWW THAT'S SOO SWEET! But I think my heart is ok now..**_

_That's wonderful! Now leave._

_**Ok. Ill stop now.**_

_THANK THE HEAVENS!_

_Anyway. Michi I really-_

_**OH MICHI! You are the comet that lights up my night sky! You are the stars that shine so brightly when I get bonked on the head by you! OO MICHI YOU MAKE ME WANT TO THROW FLOWERS IN THE MEADOW AND SING LULLIBIES! YOUR BODY MAKES ME WANT TO THROW YOU ON A BED AND-**_

_SHUTUP!! I'm not going to send this if you keep this up! God. Kami-sama what have I done wrong?!?!_

_**I can name a few things**_

_Would you just fall in a hole or something??_

_**Okay fwine.**_

_Michi I-_

_**Ryu loves Michi! Ryu loves Michi! Ryu loves Michi! Ryu loves Michi! Ryu loves Michi! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS!!!**_

_Shut it._

_**Fine.**_

_PROMISE?!?!_

_**Fwine.**_

_Good now let me write and TRY to make this letter have some meaning to it._

_**RYU! **_

_WHAT!_

_**Your pretty I like you!**_

_Okay… that's greaaattt…oO_

_Michi, I like you a lot though-_

_**Ryu!**_

_Yesss….Inner me…._

_**DO IT RIGHT!**_

_DO WHAT RIGHT!?!?!_

_**Say-**_

_No. I know what your gonna make me write and I wont do it!_

_**AT THE END!**_

_Fine at the end._

_**Promise?**_

_Yes._

_**Say it.**_

_I promise._

_**Cherry on top??**_

_Not this again…_

_**SAY IT YOU BAKA!**_

_Cherry on top with all the ice cream, whip cream, chocolate sprinkles and all the other crap you would want to put on top of your bloody promise._

_**Good. now, FINISH IT OFF WITH STYLE AND FLARE!!**_

_Ever since we met, you've been there for me, when we met on the first day of school I knew there was a special something about you that made my heart stop every time I was brought back to that thought. I just want to thank you for always being there for me. Good so far Inner me??_

_**PERFECT!!! KEEP IT GOING!!!**_

_Ugh, well here goes nothing _

_Michi, __I love you, I hope you feel the same way._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryu Uchiha._

Michi widened her eyes and saw there was a blotch of…what was that?!?! It was brown and smelt like chocolate…

"**I KNEW THAT LOSER WASN'T GOOD FOR YOU!!!!"**

"huh? You were here the entire time??"

"**I never leave you know that! And I liked that letter it was interesting! And hey! Hes got an inner too! Wait maybe that's the guy I met when it was national inner closing day!!! He was damn fine! And I beat him in Rock, Paper, Scissors!"**

"Congratulations"

"**Thank you I know you wish you were as amazing as I am!"**

"I dream about it all the time."

"**Anyway that idiot must have been eating something when he was writing that uhhh…letter?? So you couldn't read his ending remarks! ASK HIM WHAT IT SAID!"**

"He probably forgot what it was."

"**Nu-uh! Trust me he remembers every word on that letter."**

"Every word??"

"**Ok maybe not every word cause that was a friggin long letter but hey! He must remember at least the end!"**

"That's true" She smiled to herself and started to fold up the letter.

"**Hey you still got that prezie to open!"**

"Huh?! Oh right!" Michi brought her attention to the little box that was attached to that insanely long letter and began to unravel the little box. It was large enough to fit in the palms of both her hands. She grinned and was beginning to get impatient with the slowness of her unraveling so she began ripping it to shreads.

Once it was unraveled there was yet again another letter although THANKFULLY there were very few words on it.

_Dear Michi,_

_Inner me is sleeping so I have a chance to write a little more from my own thoughts._

_I really think you are an amazing person. I am so sorry for the way I sometimes have been treating you. It isn't what I intend to do but sometimes I get over my head._

_I also wanted to say thank you. And what I said at the end of that very long letter I really meant it. Hope we can talk later so I can get your word on what you thought._

_And I didn't intend for the letter to be that long. Blame my inner self because he made me write everything!_

_And please remember you are the only person who ever made me feel this way. I can't bare this feeling much longer and I don't anyone to come between this 'feeling'._

_This is the only thing I can really ask you for now. For me. Just give the letter some thought._

_If I offended you. Im sorry_

Forgive me if this is too fast.

Ryu Uchiha.

Michi crumpled up this letter and stood up. She gritted her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly closed and began smooshing the poor, innocent piece of paper on the ground. "DAMNIT WHY WERE YOU EATING WHEN YOU WERE WRITING THE LETTER!!! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!! I WANT TO KNOW THAT CLOSING REMARK!! GOD DAMNIT!!!" She began breathing in and out deeply and heavily she was quite angry.

"Woah ok calm down there girl!"

"Sorry. Let me just see what the present was." She pulled off the lid of the box off the bottom piece and it was wrapped with newspaper. A little note was attached to it.

Here's A Kiss.

She removed the newspaper and there was a bag of red hershy kisses chocolate. She squeeled and started giggling with happiness. "Aww that's soo cute!! HERSHY KISSES!!! THAT'S SOO KAWAII!" She looked into the box again and saw a hershy chocolate bar half eaten and the other half was melted.

She gave an "--" face and let out a frustrated sigh. "So it was this thing that made me un capable to read the ending remark. Wonderful."

"**Brilliant!"**

"That's not brilliant that's stupid! And why did he eat half of the chocolate anyway??"

"**Because! Hes a boy!"**

"True."

"**Well go ask him what the ending remarks were supposed to be!"**

"ALLRIGHT!!!" Michi grabbed her things she needed and ran out of the school doors looking for Ryu, and finally figuring out what he needed to say.

--Itachi and Sakura—

Itachi was scrambling around a little chest in his room trying to find the perfect gift for Sakura. But there was no family heirloom left to give her. All the things he already gave to Ryu or she had it. There was nothing for his beloved Sakura!

Itachi let out a sigh and stood up with a sheepish face and smacked his hand against his forehead and mumbled out a few words. "Plan B it is. I cant believe im doing this."

Itachi grabbed a small black box on top of his bed and walked out of his room and knocked on the door next door to their bedroom. It was Sakura's Closet, since she was the girl in the Akatsuki she had her own personal room filled with clothes. Itachi spoiled her WAY too much, well that's what all the Akatsuki members implied.

"Ahem. Sakura are you in there?"

"Hmm OH HELLO ITACHI-KUN!! IM TRYING TO FIND MY WAYY BACK TO THE DOOR!"

Itachi sweat dropped and opened the door, he saw a glimpse of pink and chuckled.

"Walk straight fore ward and then after 20 paces take a left and my hand will be there to pull you out my little cherry blossom."

"Okkie Itachi-kun! But…"

"But what?"

"Which way is foreword??"

He chuckled to himself once again. He couldn't help to think that his wife was so adorable when she was lost in the world of fashion and clothing, shoes, bracelets, and whatever else she had jammed in there. "Just stay where you are ill get you."

Itachi dashed into the closet and in an instant he found Sakura standing in the middle of a pile of clothes. He grabbed her and dashed back to the front door of the closet.

"I think we need to get you a pathway in that closet of yours."

"Maybe you should stop spoiling me Itachi-kun."

"I cant help it. And speaking of spoiling you here." Itachi took out a mini flashlight from his pocket. "You will need this in this closet of yours and get yourself all fancied up. Were going out."

"You mean like a date?"

"Uh no."

Sakura pouted. She loved it when her and Itachi went out for a date, he usually scared everyone away so they would have the entire village or town for themselves.

"Then what??"

"I didn't forget Sakura. Its your birthday…I thought you of all people would remember your own birthday."

"OH YEAH! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU ITACHI-KUN!" She jumped up on his back and kissed his cheek. "Your soooo smart!! I thought you forgot!!!"

"I wouldn't forget. Trust me."

"OO OOKIE! Then it's a dinner date??"

"I told you no date." He picked up Sakura from behind him and put her infront of him. he placed his finger under her chin and smirked. "It's a Birthday dinner. Not a date. A dinner. Just for the two of us."

"Just the two of us??"

"Yes."

"Promise"

"Do I ever lie?"

"You haven't yet"

"Then what does that tell you?? Anyway meet me downstairs in 20 minutes all right." Sakura nodded and skipped off into their room. He shook his head and began heading down the stairs. "She's sometimes more dense than even Deidara."

-20 minutes later-

Sakura slide down the railing of the staircase happier than ever. Her hair was tied up in three buns at the top of her head. Her bangs were rounded around her face perfectly and she had a very small amount of make-up on. She had long white pants that were skintight; belts were hanging from the side to make the pants look more interesting. She wore red, black, and gold kimono top with the Uchiha fan stitched on the back. She wore Coal Gunner boots and a few Uchiha Heirloom accessories Itachi had given her in the past.

Itachi cocked his eyebrow while he was wearing his normal attire. Jeez women love to dress up.

"You look very…interesting?"

"Good interesting or bad interesting??"

"Always good. You know that Sakura."

She grinned and grabbed Itachi's hand. She pulled him out of the door and they began to walk to the closest village.

-At the village, in a restaurant-

Itachi let Sakura sit down first as he followed her. They both ordered plates of sushi, a plate of sweet and sour pork for them to share, and Sakura had strawberry for dessert.

Itachi sighed and started looking through his cloak for something. And brought out a small black box.

"Happy Birthday Sakura…" Itachi held his hands up and was holding a small black box with a bright pink bow on the top. "I hope you like it…"

"OO YOU DID GET ME A PRESENT!"

"I always get you one."

"That's true! OO I WONDER WHAT I GOT!!!" Sakura destroyed the box with her hands and pulled out a box of chocolates and put it to the side. She always got those. A small red rose on top she smiled and placed it in the middle hair bundle. Then she grinned at the thing she wanted most. Her REAL present!

She pulled out a piece of paper first and it had two stick people drawn on it with a purple crayon, The girl well…at least she thought it was a girl had straight lines out of its head to look like hair. Strange drawing of a dress on the person and circles at the bottom for shoes.

The other stick person had a big blob drawn around it and was coloured in. He had hair too just in a pony tail.

She looked up at Itachi with a confused face. Itachi was smiling sheepishly and coughed.

"I hope you like it…"

"It is what?

"A drawing…"

"Of what"

"Me and you"

"What are we doing?"

"Getting married."

"Did you draw this???" 

Itachi nodded his head in defeat. Itachi was an expert when it came to ninja hood and all that…but in art…well a 3 year old could do a lot better than he ever could.

"Oh My Gosh!! ITACHI-KUN!!!" Sakura jumped towards him and gave him a strangling hug. It was so strong it nearly crushed even Itachi's bones. But he was able to choke out.

"You… like it… then??"

"Like it?? I LOVE IT ITACHI-KUN!!!! ITS SOO ADORABLE!!! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!!!!"

**He and her smiled and continued with there affection of sorts. I would get further into that but I would rather wrap this story up with Ryu and Michi. Lets see what has happened…shall we all?**

--Michi and Ryu—

Michi ran through the school grounds trying to find Ryu. Eventually after about 10 minutes of continous running Michi found Ryu sitting in a tree reading a book titled 'Twilight' ( Oh yeah this is the best book EVA!!!)

"RYU-KUN!!!"

Ryu turned his attention towards Michi and saw her holding the things her put in her locker.

"Ryu-kun!!! I read the letter!"

Ryu gave a look of shock towards Michi. What did she think of it?? Was it too much?? What was she going to say…so many questions were running throughout his mind he couldn't take hold of it.

"Ryu-kun!!!" She jumped up on the tree branch he was sitting on and stood infront of him.

"That was…THE MOST STUPIDEST,DUMBIST, IDIOTIC, CUTEST, SWEETIEST, AND ADORABLE THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!"

Ryu gave a confused face and tried to back away from the REALLY happy Michi Koyami.

"Ummm okay…so what is your thoughts?"

"Oh yeah about that!"

"It was too fast right?? I knew it! Im soo sorry Michi I hope you can forgive me!!!"

"Oh no not that. I mean look!" Michi brought up the letter to Ryu and showed him the blotched out part. He sighed and tensed up.

"Can you tell me what it was supposed to say??"

"Did you blotch it out Michi?"

"Umm No. You did…WHY DID U EAT HALF THE CHOCOLATE!!!"

"Eat half?? DAMN THAT DEAIDARA! It was him, he must have taken it when he put it in your locker."

"That would explain the terrible wrapping."

"Thanks." Ryu said in a sarcastic tone.

"So can you tell me??"

"Umm. Do you remember the promise I gave to you?"

She nodded and closed her eyes trying to remember the exact words. "I promise to always protect you. Even if you know too much right now, it does not matter, all that matters is your safety."

He nodded "And I always meant that Michi. Michi its always difficult for me to be around you, I take care of you all the time because people would want to use you as a hostage. Did you ever forget that promise? Michi?"

"No."

"And what do you think of me right now?"

"I think you are an idiot, moron, loser, geek, stupid, and after all that an amazing person Ryu. But why are you acting so strange right now??"

He took a deep breathe and walked slowly towards Michi and took her very tightly into his arms. "Oh kami-sama Michi cant you see. I have been trying to tell you this for such a long time and you are so dense you still haven't figured it out!"

"…"

"God Damnit Michi I love you. And I have ever since the day I met you, and I have been protecting you because if you died I would die. If you were ever thrown into the pits of hell I would sacrifice my own soul just to bring you back to life or follow you. Just to be with you.

"I am nothing without you Michi. That's why I want you to promise me something."

Michi looked out to the side to the road that was going to the village gates. Ryu was so big against her and she never noticed. "Ah."

"Promise to keep my secrets about my family, promise to help me through those dark dreadful days that had scarred me before, continue to be the person I now love. And if you don't feel the same way I do right now, then promise that you will always know that ill be waiting for you because I have been doing that for the past few months."

Michi looked up at Ryu and smiled. "Ryu I love you too. You don't have to wait."

They both smiled and Ryu placed his hand behind her head and traced the outside of her lips with his cold fingers, the rush of adrenaline was getting to her as he leaned his face in towards her lips. There lips met and they made this kiss the kiss for a promise.

A promise for Ryu to always protect her.

A promise for Michi to love Ryu.

And a promise for the both of them.

No longer did they have to wait for each other. And everything ended the way it should have.

---The End.

**Whoot I finally finished!!! OMFG Now im done. Really im really out of my boredom mood now im gonna put this chapter into fanfiction so all you little kiddies can read it and then I can go on to write another story!! YESSS!!**

**The next story is gonna be a Sasuke and Sakura story. 4 SURE!!!**

**Oh yeah beat that!!! I loved writing this ending chapter!! XD Soo much funny fun fun! WOOT! Oh yeah cant beat this shit.**

**Now you little kiddies be happy and review that would be real nice.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I love it really xD**

**Oh yezzer do u like my new name?? I adore it. Yes I love Edward Cullen hes amazing!!! OH YEAH PROPS TO VAMPIRES!!! –does little boogie dance-**

**REVIEW!! **

REVIEW!!

**AND REVIEW AGAIN!!!! **

**Cha me out! finally the end.**


End file.
